


【牛及】best of my love

by bluevelvet720



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvet720/pseuds/bluevelvet720
Summary: 在临近毕业时，牛岛开始思索起他与及川在排球理念上的差异，并尝试找及川解开彼此之间的误解。在心结解开后，一场突如其来的雨夜让两人心底对彼此的感情也逐渐浮出水面。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及
Kudos: 7





	1. 牛岛的自省

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向  
> 牛及世界第一好（！

1、  
“滴滴，滴滴。”闹钟声在安静的房间内响起，牛岛若利从睡意中醒来，抬手关掉了床边的闹钟，平日不赖床非常自律的他难得一见的没有立刻起床，而是静静地望着天花板。

今天是白鸟泽的毕业日，很快就要和部员们各奔东西，甚至有些人今天一见便是最后一面。不知道未来大家会走向何处，至少自己的路在一定的未来内是十分清晰的。  
继续打排球、成为职业球员、进入国家队，这一系列的方向对自己而言是如此的清晰和可知。  
但并不是所有人都像自己这样。  
未来的道路未必都是清晰的，时常是迷雾重重的，或许要拨开许多层面纱才能找到那一轮明月，来指引自己前进的方向。

<牛岛的剖白>  
对现在的自己而言，继续打排球好像一直是一件理所当然的事情。  
可临近毕业，发现许多部员都没有选择继续打球，我才渐渐意识到，对于热爱排球的这些人而言，还有这样一项现实意义的选择。  
明明在近一段时间里，我的道路是如此的清晰，可我却开始感到有些慌乱。  
因为我对排球纯粹的热爱，因而过往从未考虑过不打球这样的选择，而部员们的选择却将我的乌托邦撕开了一道现实的口子。

深夜一个人的时候，我不禁开始焦虑起那个人的选择。  
六年来，虽然及川从未在赛场上打败过我，但每一次他都会让我牢牢记住他的自尊心，毫不气馁地叫嚣着下一次一定会打败我，每一次透过球网我都会看到他意气风发、坚定不移的眼神，每一次他都会用尽全力打出最美的强力跳发来震撼全场，每一次都会带领着球队打出默契十足的配合。而我，早已被他的精神力所折服。  
以至于即使他六年间未曾踏入过全国，我都认为他一定会继续打下去。

但是现在我慌了，我怕我会失去这样一位可敬又可贵的对手。  
我曾天真地认为，倘若及川想要走向更高更广的舞台，他势必就会选择肥沃的土壤来让他自身的才华开花结果得以绽放。而白鸟泽正是一个适合他施展才华，让更多人看到他的地方。在这里他托球我扣球，将全队的最大潜力激发出来，然后走向全国，拿下第一。

可是他没有。  
他选择了青叶城西。  
他说要用他的排球之道打败我。

即使每次青叶城西都未能打败白鸟泽，但我却真切地期待着下一次和他的交锋。眼见着一年年他的球队在他的带领下越来越强势，越来越具威胁力，他那稳健华丽的球风、优秀的领导能力、果敢冒险的用人魄力，一次次惊艳着我，也使得他成为宫城县所有二传手都望尘莫及的对象。

可我不想他被困于宫城县。

所以在他最后一场春高比赛后我找到了他，希望他放下想要打败我的这份自尊，不要再选错路，但是最后却还是以不欢而散作为收场。  
在这段有些焦虑的日子里，我依旧保持着每天晨跑的习惯，几次都不由自主地跑向了青叶城西所在的方向。  
几次在青城附近的公园里远远看到也在晨跑的及川，他的背影是如此的坚定执着、不知餍足，也让我渐渐意识到以前对他的理解是有些片面的。

2、  
古老的大圆钟被钟摆敲响，将庄严肃穆的氛围传向校园的各个角落，与学生们的离愁别绪形成了鲜明的对比。   
人类啊，总为分开而感伤。

“今天的若利君有些走神呢？是舍不得我们这些部员吗？”天童凑到牛岛面前一如往常那样古灵精怪地问道。  
“嗯，是的。” 牛岛没有否认，虽然自己的走神大部分原因是在思索等会如何找及川谈话，但舍不得部员的情绪也是真的。  
他不是外人认为的那样冷漠，相伴三年，他一直都有在关心部员们，默默关注着每个人的近况、优势、发展潜力，一直都有，一直都有。只是很少说出口罢了。

“可感觉和平时还是不太一样啊。” 天童仍旧不依不饶地将心里的直觉说了出来，“虽然我朋友不多，但能在这里遇到你们，我很高兴。我啊，高中毕业之后就不会打排球了。但若利君你毫无疑问都会继续打下去的吧。”天童向牛岛笑了笑，“我会在电视机前看着你在更大的舞台上继续发光哦。”  
“天童，”牛岛真诚地看向好友，“谢谢你。”

3、  
青叶城西的校园环境正如其名，青叶繁茂，绿树成荫，轻风在这离别的季节将青春的气息吹散至各处，活力在这个校园内蔓延开，肆意绽放着独属于自己的旋律。

“小牛若怎么会在这？”及川和岩泉等人在放学后一同往校外走，惊讶地发现牛岛若利正一脸严肃地站在校门口，格格不入的形象引来了一众学生的关注。

“我来找你，及川。”   
“诶，找我？”及川有些意外，“我可没什么话想和小牛若说呢。”  
“我是来问你…”见牛岛一反常态没有将自己心中所想直率地说出，及川不禁也有些好奇发生了什么事。

“我能和你单独谈谈吗？” 牛岛望向及川，态度真切地问道。  
及川回头看了看身后的队友们，每个人都一副看戏的表情，这让他不禁想拒绝牛岛的请求。  
但想到对方诚恳的表情，及川最后还是有些于心不忍，态度有些别扭地说道，“好吧，看来是小牛若遇到了很麻烦的事呢。大度包容的及川先生就在百忙之中抽空勉为其难地帮你单独看看吧。”

“明明昨天还说办好手续接下来就会很空来着。” 国见在一旁默默吐槽着自家主将。 

青城一众部员在离开后，及川又忍不住对着他们的背影喊道，“如果后天我没来学校，一定是小牛若把我绑架了。一定要来救你们可靠的队长哦。”   
“闭嘴啦，垃圾川。” 回应及川的是岩泉在远处的一句咆哮。

4、  
“所以，小牛若你想说什么？”及川直截了当地问道。  
“我想请你吃顿饭。”  
“哈？”及川惊诧地问道，“你特地大老远跑来青叶城西就为了请我吃饭？”  
意识到自己的话前不着村后不着店的有些突兀，牛岛复又补充道，“不是，我是想和你好好谈一谈。”   
“没必要吧，小牛若。”及川回道，“我们之间可没什么好谈的。”

街边的树被风吹得发出窸窣声，灰鸟停在枝头瞧着二人之间散发的微妙气氛。  
宿敌之间的羁绊总是斩不断的。

“就这一次，及川。”牛岛诚恳地说道，“我这段时间都在想你。”  
“……”  
“我在想我对你一直有误解。所以我想和你好好谈一谈。”

及川看向牛岛，他一直觉得对方有一双很干净的眼睛，不掺任何杂质，这双眼睛曾无数次透过球网热切地望向自己。

啊，小牛若果然最麻烦了。

“好吧，前边有一家料理店还不错。好心的及川先生就带你尝尝青叶城西附近的美食吧。”及川说道，“小牛若会请客的，对吧？” 说完嘴角勾起了他那一贯好看的笑容。

钟声从远处飘来，仿佛隔了一个世纪那么久。  
牛岛看到夕阳洒在及川身上，余晖勾勒出他好看的轮廓，朦朦胧胧但却很闪耀，棕色的头发软软地搭在白皙的脸上，细长的睫毛在光的映衬下让人挪不开视线。  
“好。”牛岛不由自主地随着对方随意的一笑也露出了笑容。

答案我找到了，及川。  
我不仅想和你一起打球。  
我还，  
喜欢你。


	2. 和解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劲敌之间的羁绊，仿佛刻在身上的烙印，在心里化作不可磨灭的痕迹。

劲敌之间的羁绊，仿佛刻在身上的烙印，在心里会化作不可磨灭的痕迹。   
牛岛站在青叶城西的校门口，看着一地的花瓣，在褐色的树皮与青绿色的嫩枝的映衬下，散落一地的樱花显得尤为壮烈。  
樱花在短暂的花期中怒放，随后便被风吹散至地。但在短暂的花期中它们无所畏惧，只是自顾自地向世人绽放着他们的美，美得震人心魄，就像及川一样，果断、不顾一切，牛岛看着花海如是想到。

1、  
马上就要离开这个待了三年的地方，及川坐在位子上向窗外望去打量着校园的景致，不时有女生害羞地走到桌旁问他第二粒纽扣的取向。  
在一次次礼貌拒绝和营业式假笑后，及川重新将注意力放回窗外，他注意到校门口呆站着一个身着外校校服的男人，身形有些熟悉，他不自觉地眨了眨双眼，从桌肚里拿出眼镜戴上试图看清对方的面貌。待仔细辨认后，方前散漫的状态被一扫而空，他默不作声地将刚刚戴上的眼镜摘下，面色如常地对着岩泉和松川等人喊道，“走吧，回家啦。”

2、  
“小牛若怎么会在这？”走到校门口时，及川装作不经意地走向牛岛，假装自己和岩泉等人一样是刚刚才注意到对方。

到底有多少次远远就注意到你，却装作不在意？  
到底什么时候才意识到你对我而言有着不可取代的地位？

这些我早已分不清。  
只知道回看这六年，你的身影早已充斥着我的回忆。

<及川的剖白>  
高中第一年，青叶城西在决赛遇上白鸟泽，两队的比赛过程十分焦灼，青叶城西一度掌握了比赛的节奏，但最后还是白鸟泽获胜。  
就这样，我高中的第一场决赛在失意中结束。

比赛结束后，在体育馆的走廊里遇到了牛岛，那是第一次在他的眼神中看到不解，“你为什么选择青叶城西？”他疑惑地问道。   
当时我回答他，你果然不懂啊，小牛若。

时隔三年，他又在赛后特地找到我。  
而他，依旧是不懂。

排球对于你而言是何种颜色？  
即使是拼尽全力也未必会赢，但在这过程中，却能体会到和队友协同作战的快乐，失败的确是苦涩的、难熬的，但却不是没有意义的。

我知道春高结束后你的那些话并没有恶意，相反还十分认可我的实力，可是我们的排球理念还是无法相融啊。我需要的不是一份来自对手的肯定，这份肯定的分量远不及我将你打败来得重。所以我只好装作看不到你的好意，好像通过否定你的建议，就能忽视心底对你复杂的感情。

每次在球网对面，你富有张力的左臂会在空中划出一道优美的弧线，滞空的瞬间仿佛所有的光束都被你吸走，时间停滞了、赛场安静了，然后你重重将球扣下。

响彻耳边的落地声在宽阔的馆内蔓延开，赛场的声音又恢复了，观众席爆发出刺耳的喝彩声，只有我听到心口某处破碎的声音。  
那道落地声撕碎的是我通往全国的梦想。

但我却不怪你，反而很感谢你。

是你，让我无数个日夜都在思索着如何精进自己的球技、如何将团队配合更上一层楼、如何挖掘每一个队友的最大潜力，这些都是因你而被激发的。  
能和你交战，真是十分幸运啊。

与此同时，另一种莫名的情绪也在心底滋长。作为一个爱排如痴的人，我不得不叹服你挥臂那一刻的美感，紫白相间的衣角随着凌厉的动作而飞扬，滞空的瞬间将左手与球的位置调整到最佳，然后挥臂直下，一切一气呵成、行云流水，或许和你做队友的确让人感到心安。  
但这却不是我想要的。因为一路的奔跑和摸索，与同伴相辅相成、彼此信赖的感觉，更能让我感受到排球的乐趣。  
这些你能感受到吗？小牛若。

你的确很强，但世界更广。这世界不存在100%能赢的球队，我会突破我的上限，去到更远的地方，然后将你击溃，将你从傲居群雄的位置拉下来，然后告诉你，“小牛若，你真的很无趣哦。”

正所谓快乐，是奔跑在未知的路上，沿途发现群星璀璨，而终点却是我自己。  
我一路打怪升级，靠自己打下装备，最后满载而归，然后伸出手与最初的自己握手言和。  
“谢谢你一路的坚持，沿途真的很美。”

3、  
及川带着牛岛去到平时和队友们时常去的拉面店，正值饭点，店内正忙得不可开交，老板看到两人后露出了和蔼的笑容。作为常客外加好看的外貌，老板对及川的印象十分好，“及川今天带新朋友来吃拉面？”  
“老板好~”及川笑着跟老板打招呼，“来两份豚骨拉面，谢谢~”二人选了吧台边缘的位置坐下。  
“小牛若要吃什么？”及川侧过头问道。  
“？”  
“我问你要吃什么，别一脸问号地看着我好吗？”  
“你刚刚不是点了两份拉面吗？”牛岛疑惑地问道。  
“啊，那是给我自己点的。”及川拨弄着桌上放置的小挂件，随后回头看向牛岛，故作嫌弃地说道，“小牛若不是说要请客吗？难道说请两份拉面都不愿意吗？”  
“没有。”牛岛语气平淡地回道，“老板，我也要两份拉面。”  
“好的，你们稍等。”老板在吧台内一边忙一边回道。

“所以，你大老远跑来青城到底想说什么？”  
“及川，你是一个很优秀的二传手，能和你成为对手六年我很荣幸。”牛岛不缓不慢地说道，“关于排球，你接下来是什么安排？”  
及川并不感到意外，他和牛岛之间的话题从来就只有排球，“果然是来问我排球的安排啊。”  
“你会继续打吧，选好学校了吗。”牛岛微侧着头，表情比平日更严肃，他直视着及川的双眼，希望能从对方的眼中找到想要的答案。

小牛若真是… 正经得有些可爱，及川不由得想道。

“选什么学校都和你无关吧？”及川接过老板递来的拉面，“我当然会继续打排球，我不是跟你说过吗？”他将桌上的筷子拾起，神色平静地看了眼身旁的牛岛，像是在陈述一件理所应当的事实。“我的排球生涯还远远没有结束。”他顿了顿，然后继续说道，“我的这份自尊，你可要给我牢牢记住。”

“嗯。”牛岛看着面前热气腾腾的拉面，香气一阵阵从碗内透出，“我会的。”  
不知道是拉面带来的暖意，还是知晓及川继续打球，让他这段时间悬而未决的心有了着落，总之，此刻的他感到踏实了许多。“只要你继续打球就好。”

及川没有立刻接牛岛的话，而是将注意力集中于眼前的拉面，两人心照不宣，谁也没再多说一句。待老板将两人的第一碗拉面收走后，牛岛复又开口问道，“你想去哪所学校？”  
“去哪所学校都和小牛若无关吧？我们不会同队的。”及川没有看向牛岛，依旧拨玩着桌上的小饰品。

“我想和你一起打球，及川。”牛岛诚恳地说道。  
“你为什么这么执着于和我一起打球？”及川将视线移向牛岛，正好对上后者的双眼。这双眼睛未曾掩饰过内心，总是赤裸裸地将内里的情绪展现在他面前，真诚而又热切。 

及川不禁感觉胸口有些发闷，心底某处一直被埋藏的情绪此刻有些蠢蠢欲动，他慌乱地移开了视线，好像这样做就能避开那些不想面对的心思。  
哎，小牛若果然最麻烦了…

“因为你的托球让我看到了另一个世界。”  
“……”  
“我这段日子一直在思索你想打的排球是什么样的。”牛岛放下碗筷认真地说道，“我之前想得或许太简单了，我认为你的二传能力很优秀，而我可以将你的托球发挥出最大实力，所以我之前一度认为你选错了路。”

“现在不这么认为了吗？”及川逐渐卸下身上抵触的情绪，开始好好聆听牛岛的话。  
“我还是很可惜你没有来白鸟泽。因为你本可以和我一起去到全国，而不只是在宫城县发光。”牛岛如实地回道，“你身上的价值，值得被更多人看到。”牛岛看着及川搭在桌上的左手，手指细长骨骼分明，托出过无数个精巧绝伦的球，“我很欣慰有你这样一个对手。和你打的每一场比赛，你们球队采用的每一场战术，都让我惊艳。”

“是吗，”及川没有看向牛岛，而是默默地听着，面前的拉面有些冷了，他也觉得有些食之无味，“那…谢谢了。”

“你赛后的话，我回去有好好想过。的确是没有100%会赢的球队，但强者加强者无疑会增加胜利的概率。你精心打磨青叶城西，重视团队合作，和我所说的肥沃的土壤并不相违。肥沃的土壤可以让优秀的幼苗结出卓越的果实，同时也可以培养出优秀的团队合作。白鸟泽一直以我为重心，监督选择的这个模式我不曾反对，因为我一直想要成为接到球后就能拿下分数这样可靠的人。”牛岛看着及川的侧脸不缓不慢地说道，“但这不代表我和你的理念背道而驰。如果你当初来白鸟泽，我们的打法肯定会因你而有所不同。”他顿了顿，随后郑重其事地说道，“所以大学我想和你在一个球队打球，让我看看你眼中的排球，好吗。”

陈旧的吊灯随风而小幅度地摇晃着，几只小飞虫围着它转，店内的客人所剩无几，老板将吧台外的几盏灯都关了。吧台上的灯光正好照在这片小角落，仿佛特地为二人设置般，将两人圈在模糊的光晕内，及川微抬着头打量着那几只飞蛾扑火的小玩意，“小牛若真是麻烦啊…”在牛岛看不到的另一边，及川的右眼不受控制地落下了一滴泪。  
但是已经晚了，小牛若。

“可你还是不懂呢…”

“为什么？”牛岛感到有些困惑。他原以为只要他和及川说开了关于排球理念上的差异，一切的隔阂就会自然消除。

“我当然是渴望胜利的，但我更想在排球领域上得到成长。”及川将视线移回桌面，“对我而言，眼前的胜利不是第一的，如果我只是单单想要通往全国大赛，那我选择白鸟泽无疑是一个捷径。可我为什么还要选择一条看似辛苦的路呢？”   
“为什么。”

“因为我想要成长，我想要靠自己的实力去到全国大赛。”及川的语气没有之前那么平静，“而不是成为一个可有可无的二传手。对我而言，托出一个绝妙的好球，诱骗对方拦网失败，这些快感远比一个简单的胜利更立体也更值得我去奋斗。”   
“你来白鸟泽不会是可有可无的二传手。”

“是，我在白鸟泽的确不会成为可有可无的二传手，但我得不到成长。”仿佛惊雷打破了夜空最后一片宁静，及川的神情不再似游历于世间的纨绔子弟，转而成了披荆斩棘不顾前方困难重重的侠客。

“牛岛若利，你给我听好。”他将视线移向牛岛，“你是我排球之路上必须跨越的大山。我要做的不是绕开你这道难关和你合作。而是打败你，翻过这道难关，真正地成长起来。虽然我六年未曾打败过你，虽然这条路看似很苦很难，但那又如何？”他嘲讽似地笑了笑，“我说过了，我的排球之路可远不止于此。”及川的声音不响，但却重重地落在了牛岛的心里，“和你一起打球多没意思。”他直视着牛岛的双眼，然后慢慢说道，“打败你，才有意思。”  
男孩的嘴角慢慢扬起了一点弧度，是少年特有的意气风发与傲气。

昏暗的环境下，牛岛依旧可以看到及川眼里的光，眼角的笑容带着一份决意，他不禁想到下午散落一地的樱花，壮烈而又美丽，让他遗憾却又十分喜欢。

仿佛处于遗世独立的真空环境，屋内所有人的一举一动都放慢了脚步，喧嚣声也被排在二人之外，牛岛眼里只剩下及川。  
他注意到对方右侧脸颊挂着一滴很浅的泪珠，手便不由自主地抬起，将这滴独属于自己的眼泪收走。  
明明是一滴微不足道的眼泪，却滚烫得让他记了一辈子。因为里面裹藏了他和及川这六年的羁绊，有苦涩、矛盾的对立，有激烈、精彩的对战，更有因对方而滋生出独属于他们之间的张力与色彩。  
明明是透明的，牛岛却觉得这滴泪珠是彩色的。

“好，我会期待之后和你交战的每一场比赛。”

在遇到你之前我的排球之路是黑白的，遇到你之后他们变成了彩色。你总说下一次就会打败我，可我却觉得，你早已跑到了我不曾抵达的高地，看到了我未曾见识到的风景。  
但是，我们还年轻，总有一天会并肩看一样的风景。

4、  
天公不作美，两人刚离开拉面店没走几步，雨便淅淅沥沥地打在了地上。不一会小雨便成了暴雨，方前的好天气全然不见踪影，好像在和路上的行人开着玩笑。

“啊，跟小牛若在一起果然就会很不顺。”及川一边用右手挡雨一边说道。  
“抱歉。”  
“不用那么实在地说抱歉啦，”及川看了眼身旁的牛岛，“我也只是随口说笑的。小牛若有时候真容易把别人的话当真，以后被人骗了都不知道~”  
“是你的话，一定不会骗我的。”  
“……”

沉默在两人中蔓延开，两人都被大雨淋得全身湿透，牛岛看到不远处有一家宾馆，便抓着及川的衣袖往那边跑去。

还没等及川反应过来，他便被牛岛牵着跑进了这家宾馆。一进屋牛岛便自然地松开了及川的衣袖。  
及川看着之前被拉住的袖口，感觉左手莫名的有些沉重。

“你打算怎么回去？”及川问道。  
“我是从白鸟泽跑过来的，从这里跑回我家要1个小时。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“这么大雨，你总不可能再跑回去了吧。”  
“所以我决定在这里开间房，明天再回去。”  
“……”

牛岛见及川全身都因雨而湿透便好意地说道，“先上来洗个澡吧，等雨小一点再回家。”   
及川望了望室外倾盆而下的雨，湿透的衣服紧贴在身上让他感到极为不适，“那就..谢谢了。”

5、  
突如其来的暴雨让两个人都有些烦躁，一进房间，牛岛便直奔浴室。“我先洗澡，你看下天气预报。”  
“好的。”

及川打开电视机，里面传来播报员一板一眼的人声，“今晚强降雨，大暴雨将持续至明天早晨6点。”及川听到淋浴的花洒声从浴室里传来，闷闷的，他感觉脑子有些宕机。

他坐在地上双手环抱着自己的双腿，呆呆地望着窗外倾泻而下的雨。雷声轰鸣，雨点猛烈地打在窗户上，不时有几辆车飞驰而过，溅起的水花在街边泛起了涟漪，三三两两的行人都加快着回家的脚步，城市在这场大雨中慢慢褪去了色彩。

面对大自然，人类总是如此的渺小。

“我洗好了。”牛岛穿着浴袍从浴室里出来，“你快去洗吧，不要着凉感冒了。”

“嗯，好。”这是及川第一次看到没穿校服的牛若，发尾仍湿漉漉的，水一滴一滴滑落至肩上，心跳的频率在不自觉中加快了。或许是因为夜色的晕染，及川感觉牛岛整个人都比平日温和了许多。

温热的水划过身体，洗去了因雨水带来的寒意，及川感觉整个人都比之前放松了许多。  
或许都是因为小牛若突如其来的拜访造成我神经紧绷，才会引起这些错觉吧，及川在花洒下拍了拍自己的脸，以此来让自己清醒一些。

6、  
牛岛躺在床上看着电视机里的天气预报，而思绪早已经飘到了远处。  
及川现在正在浴室洗澡。   
他在花洒声响起许久后才迟钝地意识到这个事实。

“我洗好了。”及川推开浴室的门，一边擦着未干的头发一边说道。  
昏黄的灯光照在他的侧脸上，半张脸隐没于阴影中，映衬得五官格外立体。牛岛注意到他脚踝上的伤痕，白皙的小腿有着紧实的肌肉，平日用发胶精心打理的棕发此时正软踏踏地耷拉在眼前人的头上，眉眼间似乎透露着疲惫。

“你是不是很困？”牛岛问道，“我刚看了天气预报，你今晚还是别回家了。”  
及川没有立刻答复牛岛，面前的选择让他有些进退两难，两人之间的气氛陷入了沉默。

不同于房内的无言，雨滴仍不知疲倦地敲打着窗户。大雨降临或是结束不会因任何人而有所改变。

“抱歉。”最后还是牛岛打破了沉默。  
“你干嘛道歉？”及川疑惑地问。  
“因为我，你才回不了家。”  
“你不用道歉，下不下雨又不是人可以控制的。”及川感觉今晚不再适合和牛岛交谈下去。  
他感觉很疲惫，心底某些情绪从下午开始便不断膨胀，叫嚣着要告诉他一些一直不愿认清的事实。

“你累了的话，就到床上休息吧。”牛岛说道。  
“那你呢？”及川反问道。  
“我在椅子上坐着就好。”   
“好吧，那就谢谢了。”及川不再打算和那些繁杂的情绪作纠结，掀开被子躺进了柔软的被窝。不想面对的事情就不要面对，他在心里对自己说道。

可一闭上眼，方前牛岛在拉面店看向自己热切而不加掩饰的眼神复又出现在了脑海中。  
啊啊啊，小牛若果然最麻烦了。

及川微微睁开眼睛，偷偷打量着椅子上沉默的牛岛。  
他不知道此刻对方也正心猿意马。  
“喂。”及川最后还是扛不住良心的谴责，踌躇了许久最后别扭地说道，“你要不挤挤？反正是大床。”  
牛岛有些意外地望向及川，好脾气地点了点头，随后沉默地走向了床的另一边，掀开被子躺到了另一侧。

床另一边的下陷明明确确地告诉着及川。

他邀请了自己六年的宿敌和自己共枕。

要是被青城他们知道，我一定会被笑话的！及川在心里默默吐槽道。

“那我关灯了？”牛岛询问道。  
“好。”

7、   
“啪嗒”随着一声清脆的关灯声，房间一下子陷入了黑暗。   
漆黑的房间，近在咫尺的五指都模糊不明，却意外地让人感到安心。及川听到房内空调发出的呼呼声还有远处作响的轰鸣声，雨滴依旧不知疲倦地打在窗户上，世界恢复了它本来的安静。  
他原本紧绷的神经也慢慢松弛了下来，困意随即席卷而来。

一切本可以平静地过去，但只要有一个例外便会打破所有的桎梏，年轻人总是躁动不安的。

及川翻了个身，调整了下原本僵硬的睡姿，而面前源源不断传来的热源，却让他有些难以入眠。他睁开眼打量着牛岛的背影，线条分明，后背宽厚有力，在衣服的包裹下隐约透露着紧实的肌肉。

思绪还没来得及抽离，不想牛岛也翻了个身，正对上及川的视线。

房内的挂钟滴答滴答地响着，时间一分一秒地流逝着，窗外依旧雷声轰鸣，而房内的两人却相对无言。

他们沉默地在黑暗中看着彼此，热切的目光暴露了被压抑一整天的情绪。过近的距离打乱了彼此的呼吸，两人上升的体温也让被子变得骤热起来，气氛似在离弦的箭，下一秒便会一发不可收拾。及川感到眼睛渐渐有些虚焦，原来是牛岛正慢慢靠向自己，慢慢地，靠了过来。  
两人距离近到牛岛可以清晰地看到及川扑闪的睫毛，细长得仿佛快要伸到自己的眼前，他感到思绪一片空白，而身体却先行一步，下一秒那片睫毛便如愿跑到自己的面前，一下一下刷过自己的脸颊。

他们接吻了。

双唇相触的那一刻，及川感觉整个灰暗的空间仿佛被点亮了般，一切细密的感觉在这一刻被无限放大，钟不再走了，雨不再下了，此刻只剩下他和牛岛两个人，交换着彼此的唾液与呼吸。

原本蜻蜓点水的吻慢慢在两人交错的呼吸中加深，牛岛慢慢敲开及川的齿间，舌尖找寻着另一位饥渴的旅客，它们缠住彼此，仿佛宿敌在战场上相遇，用舌尖勾勒着彼此的身形，从深处到边缘，一探究竟。待交战完毕，两人开始探索起彼此腔内的构造，舌尖一次次划过对方的领地，仿佛在证明这片区域是自己的所有物。

沉浸在缠绵中的两人已经分不清彼此交错的气息，牛岛半起着身子将及川整个人圈在怀里，手探进对方的浴衣，触到和自己一样滚烫的肌肤，由下至上轻轻抚着及川光滑的背脊，慢慢褪去对方的衣物。

两人正值意乱情迷，牛岛却突然说道，“楼下有一家药店，我要不下去…”没等牛岛说完，及川便打断道，“小牛若不会是不行吧？”  
“我怕弄疼你，我去买支润滑剂。”  
及川感到哭笑不得，一方面觉得牛岛说的确实在理，另一方面又感到有些好笑，他没想到牛岛在这种时候还能如此理智地想到这些。   
“你不行就我来，我——”一个深吻来自上方压着自己的男人。牛岛用唇堵住了及川的话，将他的气息悉数吞没。  
他将手探入及川的股间，细致地替他做着扩张，赤裸的胸膛因忍耐而起伏明显，将欲望展露无遗。“我好了，及川。”  
“嗯…”及川一手挡着自己的双眼，和宿敌意乱情迷做爱的现实还是让他无法直接面对，“你进来吧…”   
忍耐已久的性器在入口处缓缓挺进，及川有些后悔没让牛岛下去买润滑剂。他双手环住牛岛的后背，指尖因疼痛而嵌进了进入者的背部以此来分散注意。牛岛低下头吻了吻及川眼角的泪痕，“抱歉，再忍一下。”

及川感觉整个人都被牛岛的气息包裹着，他看到牛岛一直面无表情的脸此刻正透着淡淡的笑意。他不知道是情事的汹涌让他看晕了眼还是事实如此，一切偏离轨道的画面都让他不由自主地沉浸到这场突如其来的性爱中。   
在牛岛完全进入后，及川感觉有些难以置信，没想到自己竟然能承受这样一个巨物在自己的体内。随后牛岛便开始在及川体内运动起来，温热的内壁将他的性具牢牢裹住，感官刺激被放大了好多倍，双方都贪恋着融合的感觉。因为不适应外物的入侵，及川的后穴绞得有些紧，滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着来者的欲望，被放大的情欲激得牛岛不断进入再抽离，力道猛而快。当擦过某一敏感点时，牛岛听到一声呻吟从一直不愿发出声音的及川口中泻出。不见平日带刺的语调，混着点性感，是浓巧克力的味道。于是老实如牛的他便专心研磨冲撞着这个位置。被这一通操作得有些绵软的及川想道，不愧是超高校级牛岛若利…  
在牛岛的埋头苦干下，最后两人同时达到了情事的高潮。在完事之后，牛岛侧身躺着，一手环着背靠着他的及川，将他圈在怀里，轻轻吻了吻对方柔软的头发。

“我感觉我一定是疯了～”及川躺在牛岛的怀里，从被子里伸出左手，在漆黑的环境里打量着。  
“你没疯。”  
“我说的不是真的疯没疯。”及川将手缩回被子，“就是感觉难以置信。”  
“嗯…”  
“你肯定没懂。”  
“我懂。”牛岛在及川背后慢慢回道，“你觉得我们应该是仇视彼此的，应该是一见面就吵架，而不是心平气和地相处，甚至是…”  
“打住打住，别说下去。”及川及时打住了牛岛的话，生怕这个直球又要面不改色地说出一些不害臊的话。“所以，你是什么时候开始意识到的？”  
“什么？”  
“算了，我不想知道。”及川翻了翻白眼，“我困了，睡觉吧，超 高 校 级 牛 岛 若 利。”及川特地加重了最后几个字的语气，徒留背后的牛岛一脸疑惑地看着怀中人的侧脸。

牛岛思索了许久，似乎有些明白及川的意思，他整理了下思绪然后认真回答道，“具体什么时候我不知道，但是当我注意到的时候，我已经深陷其中了。或许一开始只是因为你的排球实力，但现在我更被你的精神力所折服。”

及川从假寐中睁开眼睛，慢慢转过身正对着牛岛，将头搁在自己弯曲的左臂上，露出淡淡的笑容没有任何伪装与粉饰。牛岛看着及川在自己面前卸下心房的样子，内心有些欣喜，伸出左手与及川被子下的右手十指紧扣，两人沉默地对视了许久，但氛围却刚刚好。

“所以我们现在是什么关系？” 诚实如牛的牛岛若利同学问道。  
“不知道～”及川松开牛岛的手，转过身子背对着他。  
他也不知道他们现在是什么关系。他谈过好几场恋爱，他可以因为不让小姑娘伤心而答应和对方在一起，可以因为对方长相和性格还不赖就答应对方，但同时分手也不会勾起自己多少的情绪。可牛岛不同，他无法简单地向对方承诺什么，这份承诺对他而言太重了。  
但他清楚一点，他是喜欢牛岛的，这个喜欢和友情不同、和欣赏不同，是想要在对方心中留有一席之地的喜欢，是如果割舍，心里会留下一道无法修补的伤疤。

“我要去阿根廷了。”良久，及川才说道，“我不知道未来会怎样，但有一点是很清楚的，那就是我会继续打球，会和你成为对手，直到我把你打败。”  
“好的。”牛岛认真听着及川的每一句话，“我会一直应战的。”  
“那你觉得我们是什么关系？”及川问道。  
“看你。”牛岛回答道，“阿根廷的签证已经办下来了吗。”  
“办好了。”  
“嗯。”

“没有什么想对我说的？”  
“我想说的，你也不会去做。所以我现在只需要尊重你的一切选择就好。”  
“噗，小牛若也会说这种话啊～”及川吐槽道，“不是我给你一个忠告了吗？”  
“不再这样说了。”牛岛抬起左手将及川圈在怀里，头靠在对方的肩上，“我会想你的。”他坦率地说道。  
“小牛若竟然也会说这么肉麻的话啊。哎…没录下来真是可惜了。”  
“到那之后要好好照顾自己。”  
“会的。”  
“嗯。”牛岛的声音闷闷的，能感受到他有些压抑的情绪。

及川有些心软了。  
小牛若果然最麻烦了…

青春或许就是横冲直撞，就算未来会伤痕累累又如何？至少曾经有过一段值得被永远珍藏的感情。

“哎…”及川用平时那副别扭的口吻说道，“异国恋什么的很麻烦诶？”  
“不麻烦。”月光透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来，可以看见灰尘飞扬在这昏暗的空间里，“及川，”牛岛看着对方白皙的侧脸，最后视线落在他浓密细长的睫毛上，然后低头将一吻轻轻落在及川闭合的眼上，“我喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文名源于安田レイ的Best of my Love  
> 想着牛和及两人需要一个契机，这个契机可以解开他们之间的隔阂。  
> 就像歌词  
> “如果当时对你更加勇敢  
> 与你坦诚的话  
> 我们如今一定  
> 不会分开了吧。”
> 
> 所以写了一个他们对彼此坦诚的故事。
> 
> 牛和及是两个很有魅力的角色，这份魅力不是他们用言语表达出来的，而是源于他们的实力、自信，以及一直以来的坚持，所以他们会被彼此吸引也是自然。  
> “何度 生まれ変わっても  
> 无论几度轮回  
> 君とまた巡り逢いたい  
> 都想要遇见你  
> 数え切れない偶然は 君に恋した必然  
> 那数不胜数的偶然是爱上你的必然”


	3. 打上花火

1、  
雨夜过后，整座城市都弥漫着潮湿的水汽，路上的行人和车辆无不都忙碌着当日的生活，无人会顾及街边树木滴落的一颗露珠，无人会顾及浮云游走带来的缕缕光线，无暇驻足停留片刻，看这雨水灌溉后的城市有多美，他们只觉着雨天很麻烦。

微弱的光线透过窗帘照进房间，牛岛的生物钟让他早早地醒了，他睁开眼打量着身侧熟睡的及川，细长的睫毛因睡姿而有些微翘，平日带刺的状态在此刻不见踪影，微乱的头发衬得整个人都柔和可爱了许多，牛岛抬手轻轻将几撮碎发捋到一边，在及川的额前落下一吻，“早。”

虽然折腾了半夜，但牛岛第二天还是早早地起床出门晨跑，等及川醒来时，枕边人早已不见踪影，不过他环顾四周发现牛岛的钱包还在桌上便知道对方并没有离开。  
“这么相信我？不怕我携款离开么。”及川一边穿衣服一边嘀咕道。

牛岛回来时及川已经洗漱完了，“你出门晨跑怎么没叫上我？”他坐在沙发上一边看着手机一边说道。  
“我感觉你昨天晚上很累，想让你多睡一会。”  
“我才不会因为这种小事就耽误晨跑呢。”  
“你昨晚不是说大腿很酸吗。”  
“啊，小牛若一定早饭还没吃吧~~ 快出门买早饭吧，别再说话了！”  
牛岛举了举手里的袋子示意自己已经买好了早饭，“我买了牛奶面包。”他坐到及川身旁，然后将袋子里的牛奶面包取出递给了对方。  
“你怎么知道买这个？”  
“你的采访我都有看，你说你最喜欢的食物是牛奶面包。”   
“……”及川没有回话，但耳尖染上的红晕却已将心里的小窃喜暴露无遗。他撕开外包装，一口咬下面包，“牛奶面包真的很好吃，分你一半？”奶香味融化在口中松软可口，他感觉今天的味道格外好。  
“好。” 牛岛径直就着及川的姿势咬下一口，“的确很好吃。”

及川愣了愣，他没想到牛岛会这么自然地让自己“喂”。转念想到自己恋爱经验这么丰富，结果却被这天然的无意识给撩到，真是有损颜面，“你…”  
“？”  
“算了.. 赔我一个牛奶面包！”  
“不是你让我吃的吗？”  
“我只是客气一下啦，赔我一个牛奶面包！”  
“好…”牛岛感到有些困惑，他不明白为什么及川上一秒还欣喜地让自己也尝一口，下一秒却又让自己再赔他一份。但他注意到对方嘴角没掩饰住的笑意，最后得出，及川应该是还没吃饱。“嗯，等会下楼再给你买一个。”

及川看到牛岛的嘴角残留了些面包屑，想着借此“回击”一下对方之前的撩拨，于是抬手想将这些碎屑擦去。本想看看牛岛害羞的样子，没想到却被对方抬起的手牢牢握住，他想牛岛许是会错了意。本想嘲弄一番，却看到对方眼里透着难得的温柔，想要说的话语突然哑然而止。手背不断涌来对方的温度，温热而宽厚。哎..小牛若对自己的心思总是从不掩饰啊.. 就让这小乌龙停留在此刻也蛮好，他心里默默想着，望着对方的眼角也不自觉地流露出笑意。

窗外的鸟鸣声不时响起，清晨的阳光也慢慢洒入房内。及川突然感觉，和牛岛用这样的身份相处，其实也不错。

2、  
两人从宾馆离开后便各自回了家，生活节奏一切照旧，只不过心里多了一个人的位置。

和牛岛在一起后，及川发现对方其实是个很有意思的人。虽然性格有些天然，但有时候却实诚得有些可爱。   
在一起一段时间后，他开始每天晚上收到牛岛的晚安信息，“晚安，及川，爱你。”  
第一天收到的时候，及川还在感叹牛岛的浪漫细胞终于开窍了。没想到接下来的一周，对方的晚安信息却如打卡任务般一模一样，他忍不住吐槽道，“你就不会换个词吗？！”  
在消息发过去后及川很快就收到了回复，“抱歉。天童跟我说，应该和在意的人多表达心里的想法。”

“……”  
真是笨拙又可爱…及川隔着屏幕吐槽道。   
但是.. 这样坦率的你，我也很喜欢…

牛岛迟迟没等来及川的回复，便思索起自己到底是哪里没做好，这时手机却忽然响了起来。  
“想跟我说什么，不如当面告诉我。”及川在电话那头说道。  
“嗯，我也..”牛岛顿了顿，复又开口说道，“想见你。”  
“哈~很久没见到及川先生，小牛若也想我了吧~ 就这周末吧，去逛画展，最近有个画展我还蛮感兴趣的。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
“就这样啦，周末见，笨蛋小牛若！”  
“嗯，及川。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”牛岛慢慢说道，认真的口吻为这句简单的话语平添了几分分量。  
怎么总是突然来这么一出！！ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ “晚安啦！”挂了电话，及川感觉心跳依旧跳得有些快。

可恶 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 这家伙怎么总是这么坦率。

3、  
周末二人在约好的展厅前见面，展厅内的游客络绎不绝，看展的大多是年轻人，门口的标示牌写着这次的主题，超现实。

二人并肩走在展厅内，跟着馆内的解说细看着每一幅画。  
牛岛正听得认真，却发现身旁的人早已不见踪影，他四处张望，最后在馆内的角落找到了对方。  
他看到及川正专注地看着一幅画，旁边的标题写着，深海里的鸟。  
画面是一片深蓝色的海，一只棕黑色的鸟在海底向上探望着。  
及川见牛岛也在打量着这幅画，便开口说道，“蜂鸟在深海里无疑是死路一条，这幅画是脱离现实的，但我却看到了超越现实的意义。你说，束缚这只鸟的，是它的生理机能，还是它的选择？作为人类，没有那么多绝对的生与死的抉择吧，我们可以振翅高飞，也能在海里沉浮自得，是飞还是落全看自己的选择了。这只孤鸟只不过是一个隐喻罢了，你可以将它看作是溺于水中的蜂鸟，也能看作是善于潜水的鸬鹚。怎么看，怎么选，全凭个人罢了。”  
牛岛转过头看向及川，“所以，你选择到阿根廷历练自己？”

“是的。无论结果怎么样，我都会继续打下去的。小牛若可不要早早就不打哦？”语毕，及川又望向面前这幅画，好像眼前的画不再静止，而是变得鲜活。宽阔的球场、高挑的顶面、触手可及的排球、等候区的球员，所有的一切都让他想尽早整装待发冲入世界之巅，然后来一场震惊世界、证明自己的比赛。

牛岛看着及川专注的脸庞，仿佛也看到了他在阿根廷的未来。海风、热浪、还有他笑着比耶的表情。一切都是那么的写实，仿佛及川马上就要化作一团虚无的风同画中的鸟儿一同飞向远方。他不自觉地将手伸向及川，最后落在了对方的肩上。  
一向冷静的他不禁松了口气，是实的，他还在。

逛完画展后，二人选了附近的一家日料店吃午饭。“下个月我们去东京看隅田川烟火大会吧。”牛岛一边看着翻阅菜单的及川一边提议道。  
“好啊，我还没看过隅田川烟火大会呢。”

4、  
二人在烟火大会的前一天到东京下榻，两人都为第一次远行做足了准备。   
牛岛带来的浴衣虽看着朴素却和他本人一样，严肃格律，而另一边却截然不同，青绿色的浴衣穿在及川身上，整个人显得松弛又有朝气。  
二人面色如常地并肩走在人潮拥挤的街面上，不时有孩童欢笑着从他们身旁跑过。两人底下的手有意无意地碰向对方，在人头攒动的街上暗暗玩着情侣间不可言说的幼稚游戏。

热闹的街道将烟火大会的序幕缓缓拉开，街上的游客与小商贩都在这和谐欢闹的氛围下享受着今夜。

远处的烟火在空中绽放着瑰丽的色彩，牛岛从宽大的袖口里伸出左手在车水马龙的街上偷偷牵住及川的右手。对方的手有些微凉，被握在自己温热的掌内显得刚刚好。  
及川望向牛岛，对方正一如往常那样面色淡然地平视着前方，只不过耳尖有些泛红，他笑着将这些尽收眼底，一边轻轻摩挲着对方的掌心，然后将其牢牢握住。  
牛岛牵着及川往人群稀疏的方向走去，原本还是慢慢走着，随后步伐却越来越快，最后两人顾不得旁人的目光，一路小跑停在了一个幽静的深巷里。  
及川背靠着墙，眼角透着笑意，牛岛在月光下的剪影不似平日那样严肃整个人显得有些松弛。他将手搁在及川的背后，然后撩起对方额前的碎发，慢慢落下克制已久的一吻，轻轻的，却很有分量。  
他很快便结束了这蜻蜓点水的一吻，头抵着及川的额头，“走吧，去看烟花。”他看到斑驳陆离的烟火正倒映在及川的眼里，脸庞因花火的粉饰有着粉妆玉琢般的好看。  
“每次都急刹车…”及川将牛岛拉回，在对方的唇上狠狠送上一吻。

黑夜因绽放的烟花而有温度，人间的温情也在默默延续着。

人群熙熙攘攘的，都在兴奋地看着漫天的烟火，绚丽的色彩在空中划出一道道弧线，最后悄无声息地落在安静的泥土里，无数有情人在这光景下许愿，既在万千人中相遇，但许相伴余生不分开。及川和牛岛也不在例外。

5、  
看完烟火大会，两人选择徒步走回宾馆。一路上，及川的脑海中都在不断重复着今晚的光景，感觉还有些意犹未尽，于是便到街边的小店里买了几束手持烟花。

街面安静极了，漆黑的氛围在月下别有一番意境。  
当烟花被点燃时，一切和谐的气氛都被这束光打破了，沉寂的黑夜恢复了活力。  
及川轻甩着手持烟花，看着面前不断迸出的花火，孩子气地笑着。

有时又真的很容易满足，牛岛心想。  
他看着眼前手持着烟花的及川正露出淡淡的笑容，身影在月光的映衬下显得朦胧又柔和，仿佛是夜中唯一的光源。   
随后及川将手里的一束烟花递给了牛岛，他透过燃着的烟花望向及川，对方的眼睛在花火与幽暗的环境下显得格外透亮。   
及川也正望向牛岛，两个人便静静地隔着花火对视着，在夜与寂静中对视着，仿佛时空在此刻停止了流动。  
牛岛想，这一幕他或许永远都不会忘。

夏天的味道是什么？  
牛岛的回答是，烟火、浴衣、及川彻。*

——————  
章节名源自DAOKO/米津玄师的《打上花火》  
*梗取自山下智久的一个采访


	4. 先破再立

1、  
及川被窗外模糊的光亮照醒，转过身侧躺着开始细细打量起牛岛的侧脸，指尖慢慢划过对方浓密的眉毛，硬挺的鼻梁，最后停在平时不苟言笑的嘴角上，牛岛许是被这动作扰醒，抬手将及川的手抚下然后握住放在了左胸膛的位置，“醒了？”  
“嗯。”及川回道。  
“睡不着吗？”  
“嗯。”及川窝在被子里，声音闷闷的。“昨晚的烟火真好看。”  
“以后每年都可以一起去看。”牛岛感觉睡意渐散。  
“好。每个地方的烟火大会都要一起去看。”  
“嗯。”

“嗯..下周我就要到阿根廷了。”  
“嗯…”低沉的尾音落在安静的房内，最后消失得悄无声息。  
两人静静保持着这姿势，各揣着不同的心思，关于对方、关于自己、关于排球，谁也不愿打破这份宁静。

过了许久，柔软的床被因翻身而有了起伏，牛岛面向及川然后将对方拥入怀中，“睡吧。”

2、  
及川离开日本的那一天，牛岛没有去送。

“我还没跟家人和青城他们说啦，明天你来送我，肯定会很奇怪。”男孩又摆出平时那副不显露真实情绪的笑容，牛岛很不喜欢这个笑，他情愿看到及川对他置气、摆脸色，也好过这样一个所有人都能看到的表情，至少前者能让他知道自己在及川这里是特别的。

“好的。”虽然很不愿意，但他还是答应了。  
“抱歉啦，小牛若。”及川觉察出牛岛有些低落的情绪，“作为赔偿，今晚你想吃什么？及川先生请~”他一只手叉在腰间，向前探着身子，用那双善于观察的眼睛打量着牛岛。“或者你想要什么，我补偿给你。”明明恋爱经验丰富在社交方面又善于讨巧，但面对这一次的对象却笨拙得可以。  
牛岛抬头望向及川，精致打理过的头发，熨烫平整的衣料，身上散发着淡淡的古龙水香味，牛岛知道他一定为今晚的告别做足了准备。  
“你很累吧，及川。”  
“诶？”

“要照顾我的感受，还要平衡自己的内心，一定很累吧。”  
“你在说什么？”及川怔怔地看向牛岛，平时巧舌如簧的他此时竟找不到适合的回答，最后只吐出一句无力的答复，“不累啊。” 

曾经在许多个夜晚想起你，更多的是“恨意”，恨你让我止步于宫城，恨你让我发现仅靠自己现有的天赋无法打磨出一支稳固的军队来抵抗天才的镇压。  
而这些心境在什么时候悄然转变我早已不知晓。  
我只知道这一定早于那个雨夜，早于你在场下看我高中的最后一场比赛，早于你在赛后的忠告，早于许多个偶然，它发生在无数个必然中。

“我比你想象中更了解你。”牛岛起身拥住面前的男孩，宽厚的手掌穿过对方细软的发丝，随后让及川的额头轻轻落在自己的肩上， “你不需要在我面前有任何伪装。”

读不出情绪的笑眼，无可挑剔的举止，这些通通不用在我面前展现，我喜欢的，只是最原本最真实的你，那个你虽然对我时常恶语相向，但却会时不时透出真切的关心。  
心口不一的你总是无法坦率，却一直会顾及别人的感受，轻浮的皮囊下裹藏着一颗滚烫的内心，有谁比我更珍惜这样可爱又倔强的你？

“是吗，”及川将哽咽在喉中的话咽下，“小牛若果然很麻烦啊。”  
所以还是再坚持一下吧，只要再坚持一下，那些矛盾复杂的情绪总能梳理清楚的，及川在心里排解道。

“不用补偿，你知道的。”牛岛低沉的声音有些沙哑，“我没想在你这里获取任何东西。如果有，也是曾经，我希望扣你的托球。”  
“哈？托球是绝对不可能的^ ^”

当晚，两人去了青叶城西附近的那家拉面店。  
依旧是四碗拉面，虽然不昂贵，却很有意义。  
开始与分别，都发生在这家店，只不过这次即使没有及时雨也能让两人为对方驻足下脚步。

3、  
第二天牛岛还是去了机场。  
隐没在熙攘的人群中，他远远看着及川和他的家人还有青城的同学们一一告别。  
他注意到及川的母亲是位面相和善的女子，此时正跟个子高挑的儿子叮嘱着什么。  
“徹在国外要好好照顾自己，不要硬撑。你这孩子就是喜欢把事情都揽在自己身上，和我年轻时一样，不撞南墙不回头，有时撞了南墙也不肯回头，固执得很，但你要知道妈妈永远是你的后盾，想家了就回来。”  
“知道啦妈妈，在国外一定会好好照顾自己的。”及川笑着回答道。  
“饮食要注意合理安排，多吃点，不要只顾着训练忘记补充能量······ ”  
“嗯，知道了。”及川耐心地听着母亲的叮嘱，眼神却不时向四周瞟去。

总是无法坦率地将内心的真实想法说出口，因为在意所以才无法面对告别时的感伤，担心不舍的心绪在见到对方时无法断得彻底。  
小牛若你现在在哪里呢？

在快要入关前，牛岛注意到及川回头向外张望了几下。  
他知道及川是在找自己。

喧闹的人群，夹杂着各种情绪，有为分离而伤感的，有为出发而兴奋的，也有孤身一人而彷徨无助的，形色各异的人群聚集在飞机场构筑了形色各异的情绪。

一定要让及川在离开前看到自己此刻也在这。  
牛岛快步走向入关处，迅速从松散的人群中脱离，终是在及川入关前，他们隔着人群找到了彼此。  
及川向牛岛挥了挥手，一声再见透过十几米的距离最后慢慢消散在空气中，但却被牛岛清晰地捕捉到了。  
及川看着不远处的牛岛嘴角一张一合，正用口型回道，“再见。”

飞机轰鸣声划破天际，慢慢从对流层爬升至平流层，在距离地平面几千米的高度向着阿根廷驶去。舱内有游客的欢笑声，也有婴儿的啼哭声，及川倚靠着窗向外望去，眼前云雾缭绕，下方的人如蝼蚁般渺小而遥远，方前母亲、牛岛和青城一众人的形象复又出现在眼前，原本建好的情绪堤坝此刻溃不成军。即使舱内的气氛十分喧闹，及川此刻却只想一人安静地待会，卸下之前在家人与好友面前伪装已久的坚强，任凭眼泪在这无人看见的角落里流淌。

【有的人生来在逐梦路上就要比其他人多走许多路。  
跌倒再爬起，爬起又跌倒，孜孜不倦地向着未知奔跑，而结果却让人既期待又害怕。】

“但我还是选择要和上限作斗争，或许到老也不会幸福。正如何塞教练所说，在技术、身体、精神任何一方面都还没练到家时就草草放弃，那我可太不甘心了。”  
“不断地自洽、不断地重塑自信，宣战誓言一次次说出口又一次次破碎，自尊心一次次摔落在地，这些怎么会不让我感到疲惫？但可能就像妈妈所说，我和她一样固执，即使撞了南墙也不愿回头。”

十年后的我，会在何方，在做什么？  
此刻怀揣着梦想的种子来到阿根廷，在未来是否能如愿依靠自己得到开花结果，让曾经许多个彷徨的夜晚与一度支离破碎的内心，在长久的挣扎中得到缓息。  
至少现在要活在当下，或许这条路会很苦，但是，我来了。

4、  
转机加上飞行时间，及川历时三十多个小时终于横跨大西洋，飞越两大洲来到了阿根廷。  
青城的老师和家人都有在阿根廷帮他打点人脉，一出飞机场他便找到了来接他的人，跟着对方去到安排好的房子，将繁重的行李卸下，然后一一向家人、朋友汇报安全到达的消息。

夕阳落幕在远处，昏黄的光晕将这座城市披上了一层柔和的质感，及川望着这街景感觉困意接踵而来，他撑着倦意将手机镜头调成前置与接下来要共度生活的街道来了张合影，然后发送给了牛岛。“到了~”还没等到对方的回信，及川便累得躺在沙发上陷入了昏睡。

5、  
刚到阿根廷的那段时间，及川每天都要忙到很晚才回家。虽然在国内已经学了一段时间的西语，但初来乍到，沟通不免仍有很大的困难，学习西语、习惯当地的生活节奏、向各大职业俱乐部毛遂自荐，同时保证每天的排球训练时间，生活的节奏被及川压得又快又紧，每晚几乎一沾枕头便陷入了沉睡。  
虽然他很少跟家人、朋友述说生活的不易，不过却养成了每晚和牛岛视频通话的习惯，时间虽不长，两人也只聊聊彼此最近的日常，但每当听到对方低沉稳重的声音时，总会给予及川一些安慰，悬空的心落了地，紧绷的弦也慢慢松弛了下来。

“有个好消息告诉你~”  
“什么？”  
“今天我正式加入CA圣胡安了。”  
“嗯，恭喜你。”  
“什么嘛，一点也不激动，是不是小牛若担心以后在世锦赛上遇到我被我打得满地找牙啊~”  
“我不担心，CA圣胡安很强，但我也是。”  
“你还是依旧自信得让人觉得可笑啊！！！”  
“谢谢。”  
“没有在夸你！！！”  
“……”

牛岛看着窗外，夜色渐沉，“你现在那里是中午吧。”  
“是啊，我在吃午饭呢。”随即及川拍了一张营养搭配均匀的午餐发送了过去。  
“嗯，搭配得很健康。”牛岛看着及川发来的照片，突然对远在国外的恋人起了浓浓的思念，“你到阿根廷已经快一年了..”  
“是啊，时间过得好快~”  
“嗯，你现在语言已经没多大问题了，职业俱乐部也加入了，接下来就看你如何在CA施展才华了。”牛岛这边已是深夜，他躺在床上安静地敲着键盘耐心地回着及川的消息。  
“那是当然~ 到时候就看我的队友们用愈加锋利的獠牙把其他球队都打爆吧~”  
“好的，拭目以待。”  
“小牛若也不错啊~在黑鹫旗上发挥得很稳定嘛。”  
“嗯，但还不够，最近和教练也在讨论关于新打法的问题。”  
“你也在一直往前看啊，那我更不能认输了。”  
“嗯。”  
“诶，说来已经快七月了，去年还一起看烟火大会来着。”  
“嗯，所以下个月你会回来吗？”牛岛问道。  
“不回来啦，刚加入球队我还想和队友们多磨合磨合。”  
“好，那我到阿根廷来。”  
“诶？这么突然…”  
“有这个想法很久了。”  
“啊~ 是不是因为过于思念及川先生啊？”  
“是的。”  
“……”   
“？”  
“又要见到讨人厌的小牛若了~”及川随即又发了个吐舌的表情过去。  
“你明明很想我，及川。”  
“没有没有，你想太多了~~ 不聊了不聊了！我要去训练了！”心口不一的他难掩嘴角的笑意，一边轻哼着歌，一边将餐盘收拾好，准备开始下午的训练。

6、  
牛岛来阿根廷的前一天。

“及川感觉你这几天的训练状态没有之前好。”中午吃饭时，同队队友对他说道，“今天发球失误了三次。”  
“是吗..”  
“神经不用一直那么紧绷着，我看你很少参加我们的派对，偶尔训练完来放松一下也没事。我看你长相也挺不错，身边肯定有很多女生喜欢你吧？”  
“以前的确是挺多的。”  
同队几位八卦的队友纷纷坐到这桌，打探起这位神秘的亚裔新队友的感情故事，“那你现在是单身吗？”  
“看你平时也不出去约会，是单身吗？还是对象在国内？”  
及川见队友这么热情，心想也是一个拉近和他们关系的契机，便不打算隐瞒，“有的，对象在国内。”  
“我猜一定是个大美人吧？”  
及川想到牛岛平时那张一本正经的脸，不禁笑出了声，“大是挺大只的，美人就不是了。”  
“我以为及川你女朋友会是个大美女呢。”  
“嗯..准确来说应该是大帅哥吧？只不过跟我比就差太远了~”阿根廷这边对同性恋的态度比较宽容，所以及川便坦然地告诉了队友。  
“竟然是男生，有照片吗？”  
及川从相册里选了一张他和牛岛在烟火大会下的合照给队友们看，照片里穿着浴衣的两人站在烟火下，一个笑得明媚一个神色温柔。  
“这不是那个牛岛若利吗？”一个队友惊诧地说道。  
“你竟然知道他。他是谁？”另一个队友接口道。  
“我表弟在日本当交换生，他之前跟我说黑鹫旗上有一位特别出色的选手就是他。还给我发来比赛视频，作为一个接应，力量和反应能力都是上乘，放眼世界也不算逊色，未来一定大有作为。”  
“及川的二传实力也很优秀啊，所以你怎么会到阿根廷来发展？”  
“是啊，你们两个合作一定很默契吧？”  
“啊…我还没和他同队打过球。”  
队友们对这个事实都有些惊讶，“那你们是怎么在一起的？优秀的攻手身边有一位同样优秀的二传，竟然从未合作过？”  
“说来话长了，我才不想和他合作呢。不过他倒是一直想和我同队。但是比起合作，我更想打败他。而打败他的第一步，就是将你们的潜力发挥到最大值。”  
“有志气，我支持你。”队长举着餐盘来到桌前加入了谈话。  
“是，我也支持你。”  
“我也”  
……

及川没想到队友们会对自己这么支持，想着也算是托牛岛的福，才得以拉近了和队友们的关系。刚进球队的时候，因为亚裔的原因，一直不被队友们看好，于是他便加倍训练，希望通过实力让队友打心底认可他，没想到这顿午饭竟曲线救国，在情感上先和队友达成了一致。

晚上训练结束，及川刚一出体育馆的大门便看到队长站在门口等着自己，“及川，我有些话要跟你谈谈。”  
“队长有什么事？”  
“你的实力我一直很看好，球感很不错，上升空间也很大，但我注意到你这几天的发挥有些失常。原本队员感情的事，我无意多过问，我只在乎你们对于这支球队的贡献。但我感觉有些事困住了你，今天下午听你讲起恋人的事，我才注意到你身上的矛盾点。如果无法将感情和对手分清楚的话，这对你会是一种阻碍。”  
“阻碍吗..”及川低语呢喃道。

“你很累吧，及川。”  
“要照顾我的感受，还要平衡自己的内心，一定很累吧。”

曾经无数次讨厌你的直接，又羡慕你的纯粹，这些复杂而又矛盾的情绪，让我的确很疲惫，是你让我从逃避中惊醒，将我粉饰的厌恶打碎，让破碎一地的感情覆水难收。如果只是简单的讨厌，那对我该有多轻松。  
一面强烈地想要打败你，另一面却又矛盾地和你在一起，贪恋你把目光放在我身上的感觉。一边对你感到抱歉，想要维系好这段感情，一边又无法割舍自己的梦想，这样矛盾的情绪让我越来越无法面对你。  
或许纯粹的恨，比又爱又恨更容易。或许只有当我彻底打败你，我才能真正放下心底的纠结去爱你。

7、  
牛岛买的机票是7月16日的，辗转二十多个小时后终于落地布宜诺斯艾利斯，他的男朋友及川彻穿着一身青色羽绒服戴着黑色墨镜站在一块广告牌下等着他。

一年未见，再见到活生生的及川，而不是视频那端失真的画面，牛岛自然有些动容。他上前紧紧拥住面前的恋人，将头埋在对方的颈窝，低沉的声音在对方的耳边响起，“我来了。”

及川在见到牛岛从出口走出时，心底便不自觉地升起一股暖流，原本有些焦虑的情绪也一扫而空，空落落的心被对方沉甸甸的拥抱填满，他用力回抱回去，一股踏实感油然而生，“想你了，小牛若。”他也难得坦率起来。

8、  
考虑到牛岛舟车劳顿了一路，及川事先就给他买好了午饭，让他吃完便在酒店休息，等第二天再到市中心玩。

久违的相见，及川也难掩欣喜，他在牛岛熟睡后，依旧饶有兴致地打量着对方的睡脸，因对方真真切切躺在身侧而感到踏实。  
横跨大洋飞行二十多个钟头来到我身边，这不是普通的在意就能办到的。我真想好好珍惜这样的你，小牛若。

“如果无法将感情和对手分清楚的话，这对你会是一种阻碍。”昨日队长的话突然回响在耳边，烦躁感不禁冲淡了及川心底的喜悦。  
“我该怎么办..”他轻点着牛岛的鼻尖，试图找出答案。

随后两天，两人先到Dorrego广场游览了当地的古董店，及川对这些古玩颇感兴趣，便淘了两个，一个留作纪念一个送给了牛岛。  
“小牛若可要好好留着哦，这可是及川先生送你的第一份礼物~”  
“嗯。”牛岛一手接过及川手里的袋子，另一只手握住对方的左手。在阿根廷这里，他们可以大方地承认这段关系而不用顾忌太多，“我会好好留着的。”

傍晚两人在广场上欣赏了会探戈舞，热闹的人群将欢愉的气氛烘托至极点，引得及川也有些跃跃欲试。牛岛想着在异国街头来一支舞也算是个特别的经历，便由着及川拉着自己走进人群。  
虽然两人即兴跳的步子并不复杂，但因为高挑的身材加之柔韧性好，使得许多游客驻足观看。一开始牛岛还有些拘谨，及川笑话他原来也有他不擅长的东西，牛岛笑了笑说很快就会适应。他将手轻轻搭在及川的腰上，两人随着音乐缓缓移动着步伐。广场上放着Por Una Cabeza，音乐慢慢从开始的悠扬逐渐转向热情，两人也渐渐适应了音乐的节奏，步伐从一开始简单的小碎步慢慢玩起了花，几个旋转步，两人由人群的边缘辗转至中央。及川看着眼前人的脸庞因舞步的变化在街灯的照耀下忽明忽暗，周围是起哄热闹的人群，但这并不影响沉浸于舞中的两人。前几日的烦恼暂时被及川抛到了脑后，此刻他只想牢牢记住和牛岛的这支舞。

第二天两人到Caminito看了许多奇异的建筑，顺路到五月广场看了阿根廷最古老的国家纪念碑。  
他们在人群中牵住彼此的手，带着对方穿梭于古旧的建筑、浪漫的午后，在一个又一个人潮中刻下此行的记忆。

7月20日那天二人来到伊瓜苏瀑布，自东向西的河水在经过一个U字形后大拐弯后陡然跌入一道峡谷，形成了一条马蹄形瀑布。  
雷鸣般的怒吼、奔流而下的飞沫，让两人感觉仿佛置身于仙境，现实繁杂琐碎的一切在此刻悄然离去。  
牛岛看着凸出的岩石将奔腾而下的河水切割成大大小小270多个瀑布，形成一条景象壮观的瀑布群。

“对不起…”响彻云霄的瀑布声，盖住了及川后面的声音，但他却清晰地读出了及川的话，“我们还是分开吧。”

你终于还是说出来了。  
牛岛很早就知道及川心里的矛盾，但始终不愿意主动提起，希望借对方对自己的在意无限延长这份关系。  
“别这样啊，”牛岛抬手将及川脸上的眼泪抹去，泪水打在他的手上，生疼生疼的，“明明是你甩了我，怎么你却哭得那么难看。”  
“对不起..”及川感觉喉咙很紧，想说的话全部锁在喉里，他失语了。  
“不用对不起，感情的事本来就是你情我愿的。”

你为什么不挽留一下，挽留一下我就会反悔，我或许可以再找另一种方式来调解内心的矛盾，为什么不挽留一下呢…

“别再折腾自己了，及川。我更想看到球场上那个意气风发的你，而不想看到你因为和我在一起而徒增痛苦。”  
“我们还是..”牛岛将视线望向瀑布然后慢慢说道，“在赛场上见吧。”

“好。”哽咽在喉有许多话想说，最后却只化作一个无力的好。  
“对了，”牛岛看向及川，平时不苟言笑的脸此刻有些松动像是卸下了重担一般，他笑了笑，“祝你生日快乐。”  
“谢谢…”及川强扯出一个勉强的笑容，“无论未来怎么样，我都不会忘记你的。”  
“回去吧。”牛岛没有正面回应及川的话，他转身沿着来时的路往回走，神色有些黯淡。

瀑布奔泻而下的声音就如同牛岛此刻的复杂心绪。  
或许和你当纯粹的对手才是最适合的。  
排球对我们而言都是不可割舍的一部分，既然无法好好处理这层关系，不如干脆剥离。你我终将会再相遇的，到时候我们会在更广阔的赛场上成为竞争对手。

及川，你总说要打败我。  
而我又何尝不是呢？比起矛盾地在一起，成为对方必须要打败的存在，或许才是我们最适合的位置。

9、  
牛岛回国的航班是7月21日的傍晚，及川将他送到了安检口。  
“一路保重。”及川看向牛岛，神色有些复杂。  
“你也是。”两人礼貌地拥抱了下以作告别，“在国外好好照顾自己。”

在牛岛入关后，及川看着那个高大的背影慢慢消失在玻璃门里，那个身影曾给予过自己许多温暖和惊喜，“我想我很爱你..”未曾当面说出口的这句话最后消散的空气中，可惜牛岛这次再也捕捉不到了。  
我想你不仅给予我排球上的痛苦，也让我体会到爱有多痛。或许你真的是上天给我设下的孽缘，我注定要因你而痛苦，恨也好爱也罢。  
但同时也是你，给予我不断向上看的动力，让我明白爱一个人的感受，你又仿佛是上天派来让我不断历练成为更好的自己的救赎。

兜兜转转总是你出现在我眼前，我想我真的很爱你吧。


	5. 开花的才能

对立、和解、矛盾、重构  
1、  
余霞点染，近处的阳光洒落在机场内，晨昏交错，时间线按照原始节奏流逝着，不会因任何人而有所改变。  
无论是谁在悲叹或是喜悦，世间万事万物都只会按照他们原始的轨道行进，人类或许就是如此渺小，但却可以活出自己的精彩来。

及川在放空过后不再打算与繁杂的心绪做纠结，比起在分开后遗憾，不如尽快回到球场来点务实的训练。他选了最近的一班车回到圣胡安，下车后的冷风将他有些昏沉的大脑吹得清醒了许多，还是将心思全神贯注于排球吧，眼底流露的决意如往常一样坚定。

之后的半年，及川的实力越发得到队友和教练的认可，在球场上对同队队友观察甚微，球风上一点细小的改变都会被他察觉到，然后将球托至最舒服的位置，如同指点江山的军师。在场下他和队友的关系也融洽了许多，原本队友对他的刻板印象也因目睹他愈来愈强的实力而逐渐消失。

半年过去，骤热的夏季来临，温热的风拂过街面，青色的叶子随风而飘荡着。及川正坐在食堂一人吃着午饭，窗外天色有些暗沉，似是要下雨。事实上，没过多久雨便倾盆如注，雨帘像层层屏障，将室内的人与外界隔绝开，而他的思绪则飘至2年前的一个雨夜。  
牛岛若利，此时的你正在做什么？

“及川？”队友Jack在及川眼前挥了挥手将他的思绪拉回至现实。  
“怎么了？”及川将视线从窗外移了回来。  
“队长说今晚要请客吃饭，你来吗？”  
“好啊，队长请客那我当然要去啦~”及川笑着回道。  
“行。”Jack将椅子拉开坐了下来，“说来你最近的控球能力感觉又上了一个层次，昨天那场比赛几个托球送到的位置真是恰到好处。”  
“因为我平时都有在观察你们的习惯哦。”及川一只手托着下巴，嘴角微微有些上扬。

“我挺佩服你的，及川。十几岁跑来我们这，一个人每天练到最后一个离开。”Jack是个外表壮硕实则心思细腻的人，平时对队友们都很照顾，“你也感觉得到我们一开始对你实力挺质疑的吧？”他停顿了片刻，似是在整理语言，“但这半年下来，你的毅力和能力完全说服了我们。”  
“我在这里也看到了不同以往的风景。”刚来时的迷茫正被自己慢慢拨开，前途虽依旧未知，但他已看到了才华欲待绽放的迹象，“南美这边的体格和日本还是有所差异，球风也是，刚来时也有点不适应，但好在都坚持下来了，跟你们一起打球也收获了很多。”  
“很高兴你作为队里的二传，跟你打球是件很愉快的事。”这位看似有些冷漠傲气的壮汉实则性格十分热情，“未来你托的每一个球，我都会用尽全力扣下。”  
“将二传的每一个托球用尽全力扣下是对他们最大的肯定。”这份沉甸甸的信任让及川知道，自己一切的坚持都是值得的。

“我还记得之前和大家答应要和你一起打败牛岛。”不知情况的Jack突然提起了牛岛，“我看到新闻，他最近发挥不太稳定？”  
窗外鸟啼雨落，在雨声的映衬下这个久违的名字显得格外陌生，恍如隔世，及川愣了片刻才回答道，“啊，是的，我也看到了。”  
“嗯？你也是看新闻知道的？”Jack有些惊讶，“难道你们平时不交流排球上的事吗？”  
“我和他已经分手了..”  
远处传来孤寂的鸟鸣声，及川想问它为何要奏这感伤的曲调。

Jack没想到两人已经分手了，有些意外，见及川脸色也没先前那么自然，便觉得有些不好意思，“抱歉，我一直觉得你们感情很稳定。”  
及川将视线落在Jack的手上，他想起牛岛也有这样一双手，宽厚有力有包容他一切的温度，重扣过无数个击溃对手的决胜球，也会在见面时给予自己一个切实可靠的拥抱。   
是啊，很稳定，都是我的问题罢了。  
窗外水汽如烟，雨声作响，消隐了一切杂音。  
没有办法，我将排球的位置放得更高，以至于无法和曾经交手多年的人坦然地在一起。  
“和敌对多年的人是无法好好在一起的吧。”佯装的笑容透露着苦涩。   
“那倒不一定。”Jack听到及川的话后笑了笑开解道，“感情和排球怎么能归到一起谈？”  
“和他分手之后，有些纠结的心情倒是没了。”及川将视线重新移向窗外，“比起总也理不清的感情，我还是更想心无旁骛地打排球。”  
“我看你休息时间放空的次数可不少哦。”  
“那是在让我聪明的大脑得到休息，我可没有在想他，Jacky！”  
“我可没有说你在想他啊，及川。”  
“......”

“可能是我多嘴了，及川。但那些矛盾的心情是源于你没适应好你和牛岛关系上的转变。”Jack耐心地和面前这位后辈说道，“加之你刚到异国，在排球上的发展还没那么稳定，无法兼顾心态上的不适应。”  
“是吗..”  
“人总会遇到瓶颈期的，工作也好，和人相处也罢，多少都会遇到的，但你会发现在不知不觉中你就度过了那个时期。就像现在你和球队的默契一样，从不了解到适应再到产生良好合作，它需要一个过程。”Jack说道，“我看你还是挺在意牛岛的，既然还在乎为什么不再试一下？”  
“或许比起和他在一起，敌对才是最适合我们的位置。”  
“那就打败他之后再在一起！”Jack鼓励似地笑了笑随后起身离开。

十几岁真是个好年纪啊，他感慨道。

搁置在路边的石子被好心人捡起投进了湖面，在及川的心里溅起一圈又一圈的涟漪。  
小牛若，看来又多了一项要打败你的理由啊。

2、  
你见过朝露在清晨的草木上滑落的样子吗，你感受过午夜空旷静谧的大街吗，你听到过惊动飞鸟球落地的声音吗？这些都是及川日复一日、年复一年在做的。  
传球、拦网、防守，膝盖不知多少次在接球时磕碰在地，脚踝的旧伤在训练过量时会隐隐作痛，手指因拦重扣而受的伤也早已数不清。身上的淤青、伤病，换来的是天赋的开花结果，而这一切来得并不容易。

何为上限？那是限制自我的人给自己的怠惰与怯懦寻找的借口。   
他也曾迷茫，但终是一步步踩着自己热切的期许，走到了今天。  
每一天，都在打排球，每一天，都想要变得更好。人生流转，这些似乎永远不会变，他或许就是这样一个不知满足的人。

3、  
而与此同时，牛岛也在为自己的排球生涯做着尝试和推进。  
作为日本备受期待的“年轻主炮”，最近面对外国队却频频失误，为了更好的发展他开始考虑起是否要转入外国球队，但最后还是决定先飞到美国和父亲谈一谈。  
而让他意外的是在异国竟遇到了岩泉一，对方正打算找自己的父亲空井崇了解关于排球身体素质训练的内容。  
“及川已经跑到阿根廷了。”在和空井先生谈完后，两人各买了杯咖啡在外面闲谈。  
“嗯，我听说了。”  
“总之...他现在也很拼啊...”  
“嗯。”牛岛想起离开前及川孤勇的背影，想起他曾经每晚明明很累却心满意足地跟自己报备一天充实的安排，“是的，他很拼。”

“你现在给人的感觉，应该算中规中矩吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过身为你高中时代的手下败将，我可不希望别人把你看作是一个中规中矩的球员。”岩泉一说道，“在世界级比赛中即便有190cm也算是小个子了。比方说我一直在参考这个人的视频。”岩泉将手机递给牛岛看，随即又意识到，“我哪有资格对着国家队成员大放厥词...”  
“不，我也正与教练在尝试做出改变，这将很有帮助。而且我本身也很喜欢进行这样的讨论。”牛岛态度认真地说道。

19岁的两人，各自都在为梦想奔跑着。终点在何方不知道，但或许那个交战已久的对手已在对岸等候许久。

4、  
2016年，及川在阿根廷看着影山飞雄作为日本国家队代表参加里约奥运会。好胜如他怎会甘愿被后辈赶上，他比以往更投入地训练，将队员的习惯和潜在能力牢牢记在心里，默契与实力不断被他打磨至更好。

2016-17年赛季，21岁的及川和球队打进阿根廷排球A1联赛的决赛，最后2-3惜败于玻利瓦尔。  
2017-18年赛季，CA圣胡安3-1击败去年对手玻利瓦尔登顶冠军，及川荣获最佳球员。

当奔跑在球场上，体内分泌的肾上腺素会加速心跳与血液的流动，而这时你会想要拼尽全力救回那颗将要落地的球。  
及川永远不会忘记18年的那个4月，玻利瓦尔的接应一击漂亮有力的重扣从本队自由人手中飞出场外，全场顿时沸腾了。

不能让球落地，及川当时的脑海里只留下这个念头。  
他飞奔至场外，将身体迅速调整到最适位置，然后将球从球场左侧传到右翼扣杀攻击点，精准无误，队内王牌从后方赶上将球重重扣下，26-24，CA圣胡安拿到本赛季总冠军。

全场喝彩声如雷贯耳，及川原本飘散的思绪渐渐回归到现实，他看着自己通红的手掌，呼吸有些急促，体内的血液正在沸腾，汗一滴一滴顺着脸颊滑落至宽阔的球场。因激烈运动而通红的面庞此刻有些发愣，等回过神来他才意识到，刚才他传出了一记绝妙的好球，球队夺冠了。

质的飞跃，是量的积累。

在无数个彷徨的日夜里，将名为才华的种子播洒在这片球场上，终于在此刻，它结结实实地开花了。   
灵感是什么，或许是过往累积的经验在某一刻被点亮，一点一点，由点凝结成线，横竖交织最后汇聚成面，最后形成一格一格的网状铺洒于脑海中，一个立体而又清晰的三维模型从而被牢牢地刻印于及川的眼中。  
如果说原来及川的托球是艺术，那影山飞雄的托球则更类似于天生的本能。但在日后，及川用他卓越的心理素质与球感使自己变得越来越强大，在球场上的把控不只具有艺术性更兼具精准性。  
手需要抬起多少弧度、力度要控制多少，如何才能精准到达球网附近的各个位置，球场的宽度、球网的高度，在无数个日日夜夜的反复训练下，他已经本能地将这些深入到自己的空间认知能力中。  
因而2021年的奥运会，27岁的他成为了阿根廷国家队代表。

如果你想知道这位来自异国的二传手如何达到现在的成就，那你可以发现这位指挥家不仅善于洞察人心，更在训练的沉淀下达到将球精准托至最适合球员扣下位置的能力。  
而这一切，对于及川彻而言，并不是巧合，而是注定。

哽咽在喉的许多次失败，将所有彷徨一并吞下，无数次一个人躺在床上思考着失误与精进的方法，最后才华得以开花结果。这些不是一时的热情就能办到的，需要长此以往的坚持与强大的毅力。  
有些人秉性天生珍贵，不需要向现实低头。

同年，24岁的牛岛在AD和BJ的比赛上用出了他未完全版的新姿势。将开弓放箭式的动作调整为在半空中让躯干配合手臂一起联动，过程一气呵成最终调动全身力量完成扣杀。  
虽然未必是完美的，但威力还是震慑全场，这记重扣从佐久早圣臣的手臂上弹飞，拿下了结实的一分。  
想要维持强者的身份，就要无数次抛弃过往的强大。

与此同时，地球另一端的及川也在手机上看着这场比赛，两人虽然相距千里，却都在做同样的事。  
地球是环形的，跑到世界的终点，或许便是一切的起点。

5、  
2021年，及川作为阿根廷代表回到日本。  
走过回忆里流连忘返的黄昏，一帧帧的时光在他面前被逐一定格。  
这双眼看到了什么？  
是三岁照过的月亮，十岁奔跑过的街巷，十四岁不可逾越的高墙，和十七岁横渡而过的江河，他哭哭笑笑游过一生，归来时最想见的第一个人却是曾经最想逃离的那个人。

他想起十八岁那个少年在阳光下的剪影，而二十七岁的他终于被岁月推着回到故乡，要再一次与之交战。  
*

6、  
在阿根廷队和日本队小组赛结束的当晚，牛岛在奥运村的阿根廷宿舍外找到了及川。  
他们没有约定过什么，但牛岛知道，及川此刻在等自己。

夜幕下的他正抬头望着夜空，侧脸还是和以前一样好看，个子倒是比几年前高出了不少，手上持着一个小巧的盒子，牛岛正欲走上前却见及川回过头，“今天成为我手下败将的滋味怎么样呀，小牛若。”他轻笑着，这一刻好似卸下了多年的包袱。  
“淘汰赛上我会再次打败你。”  
“果然是你会说的话啊，但下次的胜利肯定依旧属于我。”及川拨弄着盒子，慢慢走向牛岛，“不过我今天可不打算和你讨论这些。”  
“？”  
及川将手里的盒子递给了牛岛，“给你。”  
牛岛打开盒子，里面躺着一把银制的钥匙，他望向及川注意到对方的脸颊正透着淡淡的红晕，“这是？”  
及川将脚边的小石子踢开，“小牛若果然依旧很不解风情。”  
牛岛看着眼前的人，心里很是想念，他们也有好些年没见了，下午在场上专注于比赛并没有好好打量及川。虽然对方在阿根廷的比赛自己一场也没错过，但切切实实站在自己面前又是另一回事了。牛岛走上前将及川拥入怀里，“嗯，我家钥匙也想再多一个主人。”  
及川将头靠在牛岛的肩上，那份久违的踏实感又重新回来了，即使不言一语，这月色下的气氛也恰到好处。

然后…   
奥运村免费提供的那样东西也被很快用完了。（详细参见番外）

7、  
奥运会结束后，及川在日本多待了1个星期，由于现在他和牛岛都是公众人物，两人的关系也不便公开，两人便选了座小城市旅游以防被认出。（详细参见番外）

“明天就要回阿根廷了，小牛若会想我的吧？”  
“不会。”  
“诶？”及川有些意外地看向牛岛，“那你今晚还是睡客厅吧^ ^”  
牛岛的表情有些松动，一抹微不可察的笑意浮于嘴角，“我们可以天天视频。”  
“哈？小牛若真是不解风情啊，恋人要远渡他国竟然还说这种话。”  
“抱歉，我是不想你有压力。”牛岛回答道。  
及川翻过身背对着牛岛，“彼此彼此~ 我也不会想你啦~”

当然后来牛岛并没有睡客厅，只是睡觉的空间被及川挤得很小。

及川的航班是第二天下午的，因而也不用起太早。牛岛醒后将身旁的人圈入怀里，一手摩挲着及川还未打理过的头发。怎么会不想，只是现在还不用，他暗自想道。

飞机起飞后，及川坐在窗边向外望去，余晖晚照，夜露渐生，他回想起昨日牛岛的回答，当时他是有些不开心，却也知道牛岛的本意并不是那样。正想着这些，余光却瞥见一个熟悉的身影坐到了身旁的空位上，他一回头，便看到了牛岛。  
“你怎么会在这？”  
“跟你一起到阿根廷。”  
“嗯？”及川感到有些困惑，在一起的这一个星期里牛岛只字未提要到阿根廷的事。

牛岛从口袋里掏出一个做工精致的盒子，纹路是由线条勾勒出的一片青叶，他将盒子展开，里面躺着两枚戒指和一把钥匙，“到阿根廷跟你结婚。”

-fin-  
*梗取自《画廊游记》  
文中阿根廷联赛战绩取自现实。P.S.阿根廷同性恋婚姻合法，牛牛结完婚还是要回国继续打比赛的~


	6. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弥补一下正文没有好好谈的恋爱  
> ooooc！

番外  
1、  
晚风拂过树叶发出窸窣的响声，月光落在地面上化成一道清冷的光影，不远处传来的西语声将夜晚最后一点宁静也打破了，但好像一切都无法打扰此刻的二人。  
的确是很久没见了，及川心里想着，耳尖染上的红晕在月光的映衬下被侧目的牛岛尽收于眼底。“我很想你。”他在及川的耳边用只有两人才听得到的声音说道，低沉的声音依旧如常却给人一种踏实感。  
“是吗？”及川后退半步看向牛岛，月光下的双眼很亮，他捧起牛岛的脸将自己的唇慢慢印在了对方的唇上，然后摩挲着唇上的纹路，有些干却带着熟悉的温度。  
风好似停了，他感受到牛岛的呼吸正落在自己的脸颊上，一下又一下，似是被撩拨得有些不耐烦，仿佛海浪翻涌前最后一刻的宁静。在及川正欲结束这一吻时，不料却被牛岛探出的舌头撬开了闭合的唇，他感到脑中最后一根克制的弦崩断了，随即也将舌头裹了上去。心欲静而情不止，分别数年再度相见，一时情到深处也是自然，原本蜻蜓点水的一吻随着舌尖交织也变得汹涌起来。  
一吻过后，及川带着牛岛去到自己的房间，还未等他将灯打开，便被卷入到一个厚实的怀抱中。身后人的呼吸一下又一下地落在脖间，漆黑的房内十分安静，静谧得仿佛将一切喧闹都隔绝于屋外，世界只剩下两人。原本难耐的情欲渐渐平息了下来，漆黑的房内一切声音都被五感放大了，及川感受到来自背后的心跳声，正透过皮囊将牛岛的情绪如石子跌入湖底般被投入他的心底，很沉。

兜兜转转总是无法忽视心底对你的在意，苦涩也好甘甜也罢，心底留下的烙印总是忘也忘不掉，这次不想再错过了..  
或许任何话在此刻都失去了意义，重要的是你在我身边。

安静的氛围和谐地横贯于两人之间，及川闭上眼由着牛岛沉默地抱着自己，脑海中浮现出无数精灵挥动着翅膀轻巧地飞于夜空之下最后来到他的房内，身上的荧光点缀着静谧的房间，温馨又柔和，而他和牛岛此时就处在这个狭小而隐秘的空间里。还沉浸于未知景象的思绪中，及川忽然被如羽般绵长而细碎的一吻拉回至现实，吻停留过之处还残余着牛岛的温度，一下落在锁骨，一下落在脖间，随后慢慢上移落至耳垂边，牛岛小心翼翼地吻着及川有些发烫的耳尖。  
方前有些平息的情欲又汹涌而至，及川感到身后正被一个硬物抵着，他笑着转过身轻佻地用舌尖舔了舔牛岛的鼻尖，正欲拨下后者的衣物，没想到先撩不成反被抱起。“小牛若等不及了啊？卧室在右手边哦。”两个人滚到床上后，衣物很快便被对方褪去，牛岛俯下身闻了闻及川的头发，“还是以前那款你最喜欢的洗发水。”  
“很多习惯是不会变的。”及川将牛岛的脸拉回至面前，身子半抬起复又轻嘬了上去，黑暗的环境让一切都变得模糊，但牛岛依旧可以辨认出及川此刻调笑的表情，引人泛醉。两人唇齿交战了片刻，抚在对方身上的手也愈来愈热，没有衣物的束缚身下的性器也在身体的摩擦下渐渐抬了起来，及川偏侧着脑袋任由燥热的身体交代在牛岛的吻上，两人前戏做的有些长。牛岛在对方的脖间腰间留下一个个宣示占有欲的吻痕，一边细致地给及川做着扩张。  
两只手指没入的时间比牛岛记忆中要长，“你下面有点紧。”  
“你就在这种时候话多！”情潮让两个人都有些难耐，及川翻了翻白眼说道，“抽屉里有润滑油你拿下。”有了润滑油的润湿，后穴很快就能容纳下三指，继而牛岛抽出手指换上自己等待已久的性器，刚刚没入时，牛岛注意到及川搭在自己腰间的手指因疼痛而有些收紧，于是便放慢了进入的速度好让及川能够适应异物进入的节奏。  
“快点..”明明额上沁满了汗，许久没被开拓的后穴也有些不适应，嘴上却依旧不饶人。“是不是太久没做小牛若有点生疏了？”牛岛没有回话只是俯下身将对方的话悉数堵在了喉间，然后应着对方的要求一口气没入到底，疼得及川咬了咬牛岛的嘴以示抗议。  
牛岛明显感觉到及川的下身依旧吃得有些紧，便停顿了片刻让及川适应。他将及川两侧眼角的生理泪水吻去，随后咬了咬及川的耳垂，这是他身上敏感的地方之一，“可以了吗？”气息喷洒在及川的耳边，低沉的声音在安静的氛围里反倒显得有些性感。“嗯..”及川点了点头。  
牛岛抚住及川的腰间，开始操持两人的交合处，内壁绞紧了肉棒好像舍不得对方离开似的，柱体的纹路不断划过柔嫩的穴内，感官刺激被放大了好几倍，一方的性器贯穿于另一方体内，彼此恋恋不舍地绞紧和冲撞，肉体交合便是人类兽性一面的展示，让恋人切切实实感受到身体某一处留有另一伴的温度，性爱不只是身体上的快感，也是恋人间从身到心接纳完整彼此的一种形式。  
后穴分泌的液体从股间流出，牛岛许是被对方先前的挑逗激起了好胜欲，抽插的速度又快又猛每一下都精准撞在某块熟悉的敏感点上，引得及川不断泄出呻吟，“你..慢点..”两人的激烈碰撞带动着彼此以高频率的幅度在床内上下抖动，及川抱着牛岛的头，任凭对方在禁地冲撞，同对方一起让快感主导此刻，将理智与体面都被抛了在脑后。  
燥热的身体沁满了汗液，双腿因快感而不自觉地夹紧了对方的腰肢，引得牛岛的性器又硬了几分，抽插的频率也不断变快，好像要把这几年的空白都填补上似的。及川感觉整个思绪都有些飘，睁开有些失焦的双眼想好好看看牛岛，意料之中对方那双有神的眼睛也正如往常那样全神贯注地看着自己。  
你好像在所有事情上都是这样全心全意呢小牛若，及川在混乱的思绪中想道。

他微抬起陷在床内的身体让对方得以拥住自己，双手环住牛岛的脖子然后抬起头与他接吻，舌尖不断扫过对方的上颚与两侧，两人唇齿缠绵了许久，及川到最后感觉大脑都有些缺氧，整个思绪昏昏沉沉的，胸膛因情欲而起伏明显，然后他听到对方在说，“我爱你。”空气中混杂着两人身上的味道，分不清彼此，身上也遍布了对方留下的痕迹。在快感主导的迷离思绪中，及川的脑中不断飘过一些想法，27岁的他，少了年少时那么多迷茫，排球是无论如何都会继续打的，但对于牛岛，他想好好留住...

不同于年少时期的初尝禁果，那时的两人还比较羞涩。而成年后对这类事或许更看重身心上的契合，加之长时间长距离的分别总会让一开始的和风细雨在情到浓时后转化为狂风骤雨。在最后一次到达高潮后及川一时没力气起身，感觉四肢都有些绵软，他也不管牛岛吃不吃力，便将头靠在对方的胸膛上，语气依旧如往常那样别扭，“看来小牛若好像真的很喜欢我诶？”他眯了眯眼睛，将视线定格在床前随着时间推移而滑动的指针上，“那我也只好勉为其难，一样要好好喜欢你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“诶？就没有别的想说吗？及川先生可是在跟你表白诶！小牛若难道不应该感动一下吗？然后感慨终于和及川先生走到一起了。”  
“我一直知道你有在好好喜欢我。”  
“哈？你啊，还是和以前一样自信得让人觉得可笑。”  
牛岛笑了笑，他一直觉得，场下的及川脱离了球场上那份震慑全场的凌厉感反倒显得十分可爱。“我也怕我们会永远错过，但如果真是这样，我会去到你在的地方找你。”  
“可这些年你可没到阿根廷来找过我哦。”  
“因为时间还没到，我们两个现在都是把排球放在第一位，要走的路还有很长，你也是这么觉得的吧？”  
“嗯..”的确是这样，一时的错过未必代表结局，至少在成长过后，他更懂得什么是重要的，什么心意应该被好好珍惜。

“我不想去打扰你，现在是我们打球最好的时期，也是最重要的时期。我不想你在余生想起我时是困扰。”  
“你突然这么煽情我有点受不了，不许说了！”  
“我有想过如果真的错过了该怎么办。”  
“你会怎么办？”及川支起身望向牛岛的双眼，透过对方的瞳孔可以看到自己的脸庞，他们对视了一会。

“那我就等我们退役之后再去找你。家里有给我安排相亲，但我不想心里有人却和另一个人结婚，这对对方而言是不负责的。”牛岛将及川的手摊开，然后与他十指相扣，“退役之后或是年老之后我想过很多种可能，而每种可能里都有你。我想要陪伴在身边的那个人，是你，不是其他任何一个人。”他将及川额前有些凌乱的碎发捋整齐然后吻了吻他的侧脸，“我去给你放热水，洗好后就好好休息吧，抱歉让你这么晚还没睡。”  
“干嘛跟我也这么有礼貌？你真是无论多少年过去，还是个恋爱新手啊，这时候不用跟我说抱歉这两个字吧。”

及川有很多个面孔，牛岛在相处过程中能感受到。球场上是意气风发的，球场下却会时常露出率真的一面，表面给人一种疏离感，实际在细小的事情上也会习惯性地照顾别人的感受。（除了对以前的他）虽然总是心口不一让他经常有些摸不透，但和对方在一起却永远不会感到枯燥，生活总会被他装点得很有意思，这样的及川他也很喜欢。

在及川洗澡的时候，牛岛撤下床单将两人方前留下的痕迹洗干净晒在阳台，然后换了一条新床单铺上。  
及川洗完澡发现牛岛已经睡着了，便轻手轻脚地爬进被子面向对方躺好，然后细细打量起熟睡中的牛岛。五官立体分明，硬朗的轮廓在醒时给人一种不可接近的感觉。但睡着时整个人却卸下了那种严厉感显得柔和了许多。说小牛若可爱，别人一定会觉得我在说胡话吧，但的确是这样..  
心思没那么复杂，也不是原先认为的那样不善思索，顶多只是不善表达罢了。虽然曾经过于坦率让我很讨厌，但这份不受外界影响的纯粹在各方面都让人羡慕。你的纯粹造就了你的强大，反之你的强大也让你的纯粹得以延续。  
在一起之初意外地发现是一块打磨精致的透明玻璃被送到我手中，对你傲慢无礼的成见被打破，发现内里是一颗赤诚滚滚的真心，然而曾经却因为担心将这颗真心打碎而选择了回避。  
后来才发现这不是一块玻璃，这是一颗只属于我的宝石，很珍贵，想要好好珍惜。

及川此时想到了队友Jack对自己说的话。是啊，本来就不应该将排球和感情归到一块谈嘛。

2、  
想了这么多，及川竟感觉有些失眠，忽然桌上的手机亮了，他爬下床走到阳台，接通了电话。  
“喂，小彻吗？”电话那头响起了母亲温柔的声音。“今天的比赛妈妈有看哦，我原本还在担心你打日本队会顾虑，但是你今天的表现真的太棒了。”  
“嗯，每一场比赛我都会用尽全力去争取比赛的胜利。即使是打日本队，妈妈也会支持我的吧？”  
“我会支持你的每一场比赛。是和日本队比还是和其他国家比，这些都只是球队之间的竞争罢了。不要顾虑，只需要全力以赴地比赛就好，我会在你身后永远看着你。”  
只是简单的几句话，却像是打了几针定心剂，家人的支持是最有力量的。在日本主场作为阿根廷代表打本国队，良好的职业素养让他出色地完成了比赛，但看着熟悉的亚裔脸孔甩着日本队小国旗加油呐喊，他还是会有些希望那么多喝彩是送给他的。

“等比完赛就回家吧，妈妈很想你。”  
“嗯，我也想你。”  
“去年因为疫情你没法回国，也有快一年没见你了。在国外奋斗是好事，但我们还是在日本，每次视频看你笑着说想家，我都很心疼。既希望你回来，也支持你在阿根廷发展。”  
“我在阿根廷很好啦，和队友的关系也很好~现在在职业上升期，你放心好了~”  
“有稳定的友情是很好，但妈妈也想看到你身边能有一个稳定的对象。”  
“嗯..你以后不用再操心这些了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“因为我不再是一个人了，我找到了一个很可靠的人。”  
“啊，是谁？是若利君吗？”  
“诶？为什么会想到他？”  
“你出国前和他谈过恋爱，妈妈可是知道的哦。”  
“怎么会！我明明掩饰得很好..”  
“你出国那天他有到机场送你，我可是都看在眼里。”  
“嗯..对象是男生，妈妈也会支持吗..”及川试探地问道。  
“若利君一看就是个很可靠的人。如果是他的话，我也会很放心，就怕你辜负了人家。”（及川内心：其实已经辜负过了...）  
“既然是你选择的人，妈妈都会支持的。你是真心喜欢人家吧？”  
“嗯，很喜欢。”

“说来若利君是小彻第一个告诉我的对象啊，看来这次是很认真的态度哦。”  
“嗯，是认真考虑后做的决定。”  
“那你就按照你的心意，选择你想选的。作为母亲，我只希望我儿子幸福。”及川妈妈说道，“比赛过后记得立刻回来，我也想见见若利君。”  
“好。”

3、  
奥运会结束后，及川没有跟着队伍回阿根廷，而是在日本多待了一个星期。

牛岛很少会感到紧张，即使大赛在即，他的心态都很稳定。  
但今天他有些紧张，早晨穿衣服的时候扣子还扭错了几个。  
因为今天他要到及川家吃饭。  
而这个邀请还是及川妈妈发起的。

时间仓促，原本想定做一套西服的想法也只得作罢。穿上贴身齐整的西装，镜子前的牛岛整个人显得十分俊朗，“这样看小牛若还是挺帅的嘛..”及川坐在试衣间外的沙发上，上下打量着面前的男友。  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，神情有些凝重，“等会见到伯母我应该说些什么比较好？”  
“小牛若是在紧张吗~”及川调笑道。  
“虽然没有很紧张，但想给伯母留下好印象。”  
“只要你不一直板着脸就好，虽然你不是故意的，但没有表情第一印象真的会觉得你很难相处。”  
“好的，我尽力。”  
“就像平时和我相处那样就好~不用太拘谨，妈妈对你印象很好。”  
“嗯，好。”

第一次到及川家牛岛心里是有些好奇的，房间布置整洁素雅，青绿色的墙壁上镶嵌了几幅水墨画，可以看出女主人是个性情随和的人。客厅的一角摆放着一个颜色黯淡但使用痕迹明显的排球，及川妈妈笑着在玄关处迎接二人。  
牛岛礼貌地向及川妈妈鞠了鞠躬，“伯母好。”然后递上了特意在东京购置的礼物，“这是送给您的，希望您能喜欢。”  
及川妈妈看着牛岛这般懂事，眉目间都透着喜欢，“快进来吧，饭都做好了。”

4、  
吃完饭及川拉着牛岛参观他的卧室，房间内的东西不多，却少年感满满。窗户旁放着一小颗盆栽，在皎洁的月光下依旧显得生机勃勃，书架上放着许多录像带，顶端的国中最佳二传手奖一下子便吸引了他的注意。时光仿佛回到了几年前，他看到及川坐在电脑前聚精会神地研究着白鸟泽的比赛。

“你发什么愣？”及川推了推牛岛将他从回忆中拉回至现实，“妈妈今天心情很好的样子~ 看来她很喜欢你。”  
“伯母人很好，希望今天没有什么地方让她不满意。”牛岛一边说着一边打量着房间的陈设而有些出神。  
“怎么了？”及川抬起手在牛岛眼前挥了挥。  
“这是你从小长大的地方我想好好看看。”  
“小牛若这么好奇啊？那给你看看我小时候的相册好了。”及川从书柜的最底层翻出一本厚实的相册，里面有婴儿时期在公园被母亲抱在怀里的，有国小时期刚开始打球的，有生日整张脸被涂满奶油的，有好多他儿时的记录，天真的、哭泣的、嬉笑的，都在这个相册里，两人盘腿坐在地上一页一页翻阅着。

“你跟伯母长得很像，都一样好看。”  
“说什么呢..”及川将有些泛红的脸庞移向别处，“和妈妈像这是自然的吧，小牛若老是说废话。”  
“嗯，那以后不说这些了。”  
“不行！我就喜欢听废话！”

5、  
因为及川只在日本多待一个星期，所以牛岛这几天的晚饭都是在及川家度过的。  
“你有什么想去的地方吗？”及川躺在床上望着天花板，牛岛坐在一旁安静地翻阅着书，他最近对马的品种很感兴趣。  
“跟你一起去哪里都好。”  
“那就去小樽吧？”及川掏出手机在相册里翻出一张收藏已久的照片，然后将手机递给了牛岛，“很美吧？那里的玻璃工艺很精致，一直想去那里玩。”  
“北海道的小樽吗？”牛岛接过手机认真地看着照片，“之前在书上看到过，那里的欧式建筑也很美，你想去吗？”  
“想去，明后天去那里看看吧？”  
“好。”

北海道的小镇中，属小樽最受到女性游客的青睐，因为小樽的每个观光景点都充斥着浪漫的气息，素有玻璃之城、浪漫之都的美誉。  
在小樽有琳琅满目的玻璃用具，小到常见的咖啡棒，大到华丽的花瓶，街上有各种小饰物、艺术品、家饰，让游客们应接不暇。

“戴好墨镜，你知不知道你的体格在人群中很显眼？”两人下车时，及川一边抱怨一边从包里拿出墨镜，“有没有自己是国家队代表的意识啊，被人认出来我会很困扰的。”  
“哦。”牛岛接住墨镜然后默默戴上，虽然他觉得戴墨镜只会更突兀。  
事实正如牛岛所想，两个个子高挑的男子并排行走，其中一个还戴着墨镜的确惹人注目。没逛多久两人便被一位粉丝认出，“你好，请问是牛岛若利先生吗？”一个身穿运动服的女生在远处注意了许久，最后终于鼓起勇气上前询问。

“他不是，很多人都认错过^ ^”及川打着马虎，希望对方没有认出来。  
“你是..”女孩迟疑了几秒说道，“及川彻先生？日阿几场比赛我都有看，你的表现真是太好了！”  
见对方没有识趣地离开，但及川也很感谢对方的欣赏，所以只好承认自己就是本人，“谢谢，你也打排球吗？”  
“我也打排球，现在在北川第一念书，听说前辈你以前也是我们学校的？”  
“竟然是学妹，祝你排球越打越好^ ^”  
“谢谢学长！你的球风我很喜欢，一直是我学习的榜样！”女孩又望了望及川身后的牛岛，“真是抱歉，牛岛选手是我非常崇敬的选手，刚刚有些激动所以错认了。”  
及川见女孩有些失落便也有些于心不忍，于是小声说道，“那个..其实他就是本人啦，出来玩不想被认出才否认的。”他扯了扯牛岛的衣角，示意对方打声招呼。  
牛岛脱下墨镜，向女孩半鞠了下躬，“你好，谢谢你的喜欢。”  
女孩见确实是本尊有些惊喜，“牛岛先生好！你的很多比赛我都看过。”像是小粉丝见到偶像般，女孩的脸瞬间变得通红，“球队有你这样的王牌在，让人觉得十分安心。”  
“谢谢，这是我一直想成为的目标。”  
“那不多打扰你们了，祝你们在小樽玩得开心！”女孩识趣地告别了两人。

两位憧憬已久的选手活生生站在她面前，虽然只是短短几分钟的对话，但女孩却可以从他们挺拔的身材、从容的眼神中源源不断地感受到两人身上散发的自信与坚定。  
要像两位前辈一样，女孩暗自期许道。

昔日仰望别人的少年在自我的沉淀下终成了他人向往的目标。  
四季在更迭，时代也在变迁。

两人一早先逛了小樽市博物馆，原来那里是小樽的旧仓库，后来被指定为历史建筑物。博物馆共有两个展厅，一号展厅是复制模型，展示了明治时期的各式店铺与当时的街景，重现了当年的街道风情，富有纪念意义，而二号展厅则是小樽的自然生态模型。  
两人从一号展厅走到二号展厅时有种穿越时空的错觉，旧景与自然相得益彰，仿佛身处于时空隧道中，历史的滚轮向前翻滚着，而人类却不是无情的，许多记忆都会被留下。

午饭时及川翻阅着手机里的行程表，“按照计划，下午是到音乐盒堂，那里有很多市面上没有的音乐盒~”  
小樽的音乐盒堂也是知名景点之一，自开港以来，西方乐器渐渐传入日本后，小樽的许多店铺便开始贩售起音乐盒，不知不觉音乐盒便成为了小樽的名产之一。光是展览馆内的音乐盒就超过了三千件，市面上看不到的传统型音乐盒，在小樽这里都能看到。  
及川浏览着桌上一个个做工精致的音乐盒，想在这挑选过两天给牛岛的生日礼物。一个小巧玲珑的陶制八音盒吸引了他的视线，黑色的底座上是一个憨厚可掬的小牛，在昏黄的灯光下泛着柔和的光泽。  
就是它了，及川一眼便相中了眼前的音乐盒。当然生日礼物仅这个是不够的，他还准备了另一份礼物给对方。

6、  
13号的早晨及川是被一个绵长的吻给弄醒的，本来还有些起床气，但在看到对方的双眼后便消了一半。算了，今天是你生日就不跟你计较了~ 

及川记得他们是在7年前自己生日那天分开的。牛岛从没提过那天他是怎么想的，从没怪过自己的任性，从没抱怨过乘了十几个小时飞机远渡到阿根廷，最后却失意而归。无论是以前还是现在，除了跟自己说想要一起打球，牛岛从来没提过索求，总是耐心地等着自己，愿意接受自己的一切。  
19岁的他或许无法平衡对方和排球之间的关系，但是27岁的他知道该如何权衡重要的人和事在生活中的位置。他想给对方过一个难忘的生日，因为这是他们这段关系的新起点。

两人这几天将小樽深入地逛了个遍，从富有历史意义的博物馆、仓库群，到具有人文价值的美术馆、音乐盒堂，再到独具当地特色的北一哨子玻璃制品店。在这个玻璃般的小镇里，匠人们构筑了许多色彩瑰丽的梦，等着人们一个个去探寻，这是这个夏季给予及川和牛岛最美的礼物。  
晚上的时候，及川兴致冲冲地拉着牛岛到小樽运河旁的浅草桥散步。运河的两侧是大正年间的小村仓库群，河边有几盏煤气灯倒映在水流缓缓的河面上，石造仓库正静守着年月的流转，整个运河在暖黄的夕阳下显得幽静而娴雅，令人陶醉而难忘。  
“很美，在这里生活也不错。”牛岛望着开阔的河面说道。  
“是吧，小牛若这次跟我来这还是很值的吧~”  
牛岛点了点头，随后将视线从河面移向及川，“我之前说过我的未来都有你，那你呢？”  
及川没想到牛岛会突然问起未来的事，一时竟不知道怎么回答。“我还没细想过，但你也一定在里面。”  
“你之后打算继续留在阿根廷还是回国？”  
“都有可能吧~你呢？”  
“过几年可能会到波兰发展。”  
“很好啊..”  
“但我的家终究是在日本，我始终是会回来的。你呢？”  
“球不可能打一辈子的，虽然我很想。但终究会到退役的那一天，等到那天再说吧。”  
“但我想知道。”牛岛有些顶真地说道。  
“你今天怎么回事，我一时怎么可能给你这么清晰的答案。”

“抱歉..上一次问你去路还是高中毕业那天。那天我向你发出一起在大学打球的邀请，但还是被拒绝了。我有想过我们是不是以后还有在一个球队的可能，虽然微乎其微，但你一直都是我最想合作的二传。”牛岛看着及川，眼神一如往常那样认真。  
“你真是..”及川望向运河，波光粼粼的河面上不时有几只鸟雀飞过，“那你退役之后有什么打算？”  
“可能到国家队当主教练，也可能到安静的小镇买套房子和你一起养老。”  
“真这么想？”及川笑着问道。  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，“也可能在V联盟某个球队当教练。”  
“这个想法不错，我也可以考虑下~ 也选一支球队，然后把小牛若执教的球队狠狠打败~”  
“在V联盟执教这样也不错，何塞就在立花当过教练。”夜幕降临，街边的游客也变少了许多，两人倚靠在桥的栏杆上，牛岛抬起左手轻轻搭在及川的肩上将他往自己这边靠了靠，“退役之后的事你再好好考虑下吧。”  
及川没有立刻回话，而是将头靠在了牛岛的肩上，他思索了一会然后回道，“无论是打球还是执教，你都是我永远想要打败的对象。”他望着河面，露出淡淡的笑容，“或许从一开始就注定了，我们始终要成为彼此的对手。”  
月光透过云层洒落在小镇的各处，水光斑驳徐徐流淌在安静的小镇里，深邃无垠的夜空突然绽放出几朵绚丽的烟花，依次连成是，“若利，生日快乐。”

牛岛有些意外地望向及川，对方眉眼间盛满了期待，眼角发自内心的笑意是牛岛最喜欢的那种。及川从口袋里拿出前几日买的音乐盒，将底座的按钮绕了几圈，悦耳的音乐从里面缓缓流出，“生日快乐，若利。”他笑着说道。

牛岛没有管街上行人的目光径直拥住了及川，对方难得没有顾忌旁人的眼光也抬手回以同样的力度。璀璨的烟火在夜空中肆意绽放着它们的色彩，而夜幕下的两人对未来的规划、对外界的目光，都做好了准备，“谢谢。”牛岛在及川耳边轻声说道，“这个礼物我很喜欢。”

未来的事还很远，重要的是你的未来有我就可以了。

此情此景在日后的岁月里时常被两人回忆起。  
北海道的小樽，温暖又浪漫，历史与现代交织在这座小镇里留下了绮丽的色彩，街边的煤气灯见证着城市的变迁与人情的冷暖。

“你应该来白鸟泽。”  
“我想和你一起打球。”  
“我想过的每种可能里都有你。”

“下次一定会打败你。”  
“和你一起打球有什么意思，打败你才有意思。”  
“我还没细想过，但你一定在里面。”

无论未来怎么样，排球和对方都是不可或缺的一部分。

-end-  
小樽部分有参考百科


End file.
